The Curse of the Lions 2: The Dragon War
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Maleficent and her gerneral Shan Yu leads the hyenas and tries to take over Montressor. The Grand Council will take action and the Hawkins family are in the war but they are not alone. Will Jim and Ariel find a way to end this war? Before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Happy Halloween. I love treats and tricks. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Tip and Dash were roaming about around the mountain. Tip then said to his walrus friend, "I'm telling you buddy, we are gonna find something worthwhile." Dash then said in a worried tone, "I don't know Tip. We have to report back to the Grand Council and you how Grand Councilor Proteus gets when he doesn't get the reports on time." The walrus saw his penguin friend look at the Door of Darkness was wide opened. Tip then said frightened, "We-e-e-e-e-e gotta tell somebody." Dash said confidently, "The Hawkins family lives nearby we can tell them." Tip then said with hope, "Good thing, we can see Jimmy."

The Hawkins family and Ariel's friends were all at the BenBow Inn, for a Halloween party. It was after the talent show because Marina would hold the show near Halloween. Tiana dressed as a princess and Naveen as a frog. Charlotte dressed as a pink princess and Kuzco was dressed as a lama. Meg dressed as Jessica Rabbit and Herc was dressed as Rodger Rabbit. Meg asked, "Has anyone seen Ariel?" Ariel said as she came down the stairs, "I'm right here." Ariel was dressed as Elizabeth Swann. Char then asked with a big grin, "Well, Miss Swann, where is your young Mister Turner?" Jim then said as he slid down the stair rail, "Right here, ladies." Jim landed and Ariel's heart was beating quick as she saw Jim dressed as Will Turner. Jim then pulled Ariel close to his chest and said with a smirk, "You look lovely, Miss Swann." Ariel giggled and said with mischievous smile, "And you are just deviously handsome, Will."

Silver came through the door and he was dressed as Davy Jones. Jane was dressed as Calypso and said, "We got the candy for the party." Sarah was dress as Misses Lovett and her husband was Sweeney Todd. Sarah said to her husband, "I hope Kayley is enjoying herself with Cale on their Halloween date." Sinbad said as he ate one of his wife's cookies, "Well, at least Milo is helping Anya with the Trick-or-Treaters by handing out candy." Mushu said as he ate the cookies, "I wander how Triton is doing?"

A ring was heard and Ariel said as she ran towards the phone, "I got it." She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" _**"Hello, Ariel and Happy Halloween."**_ Ariel recognized the voice and said happily, "Happy Halloween, Daddy." _**"Now, Ariel it seems I won't be back around the holidays. I'm very sorry but this is important and it will help you in the future."**_ Ariel then said in fake cheer voice, "Okay, Daddy. I'll see you when you get back." _**"Okay, I love you." **_Ariel said with a fake cheer, "Love you, too." Both of them hanged up and Jim knew something was wrong. He then asked his angel concerned, "What's wrong?" Ariel said sadly, "My father won't be coming back for awhile. I would hope he come back for the holidays at least." Jim then hugged her and rubbed her back with his right hand. Jim whispered in her ear, "I love you." Ariel smiled and whispered as she rested her head on his chest, "I love you, too."

Anya and Milo were not dressed up but they had a nice Halloween dinner at the Red Rose Café. Anya smiled and said as she closed the door to the last of the Trick-or-Treaters, "So I was thinking tomorrow we go met your family." Milo smiled and said nervously, "Really? Because I was thinking…" Anya kissed him on the cheek and Milo said happily, "Tomorrow sounds good."

Kayley and Cale were at the Café eating medium-rare stakes with seasonings. Kayley laughed and said, "Ariel did what?" Cale laughed and said, "She was Audrey in The Little Shop of Horrors. She had to dye her hair blonde for the part." Kayley laughed and asked with a smile, "How did she get rid of blonde hair?" Cale then answered, "She needed my help, I was laughing my ass off, she slapped me, and I finally helped her." Kayley smiled and said, "You know this is the best Halloween date I ever had."

Meg said to the girls, "Come on, we do this every year." Tiana said, "Alright, girls let's do this."

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_Little shop, little shoppa terror~_

_Call a cop. Little shoppa horrors~_

_No, oh, oh, no-oh~_

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_Bop sh'bop, little shoppa terror~_

_Watch 'em drop! Little shoppa horrors~_

_No, oh, oh, no-oh~_

Charlotte was going to sing the first part of the song.

_Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing~_

_to be happening~_

It was Meg's turn to sing.

_Shang-a-lang, feel the sturm_~

~ _and drang in the air~_

Tiana wanted to sing this part.

_Sha-la-la, stop right where you are~_

_Don't you move a thing~_

The rest of girl including Sarah and Jane sang.

_You better tellin' you, you better~_

_Tell your mama somethin's gonna~_

_get her~_

_~She better ev'rybody better~_

_Beware~_

Tip and Dash were running for their lives being chased by the hyenas. Tip yelled at his walrus friend, "Hurry." Dash yelled, "I'm trying not to be dinner." The girls were showing off in front of their boyfriends, husbands, and Ariel was happy to show her wild side in front of Jim.

_Oh, Here it comes, baby~_

_Tell those bumbs, baby~_

_No, oh, oh, no~_

_Oh, Hit the dirt, baby~_

_Red alert, baby~_

_No, oh, oh, no~_

Jane then sang her part.

_Ally oop, haul it off the stoop~_

_I'm warning you~_

_Run away child, you're gonna pay~_

_If you fail~_

Sarah then sang her part.

_Look around, look who's coming down the Street for you~_

Then all of the girls were ready to put on the big finale.

_You bet 'cha you bet your butt~_

_You bet 'cha~_

_Best believe it something's~_

_Come to get 'cha~_

_Better watch your back and your tail~_

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_~Bop sh-bop, you'll never stop~_

_the terror~_

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no~_

The men clapped for the ladies and Meg looked at her watch and said, "Well, Herc and I have to get going." Kuzco said as he pulled Charlotte to his side, "Yeah, Char and I have to turn in." Tiana said as Naveen walked out the door, "See you, tomorrow Ariel." Mushu closed the door behind them and said, "Now that's over…" Before he could finish his sentence, Dash knocked the door down and crushed the red dragon. Tip was running around yelling, "Help us!" Jim couldn't believe his eyes and said, "Tip? Dash?" The walrus and penguin looked at the chestnut hair boy and both of them smiled and said as they dog-piled Jim, "Jim!"

The three of them laughed and Jim asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Tip then remembered and said frightened, "The Door of Darkness is been opened." Sinbad then said to his son, "You said the Door of Darkness was closed after you got Ariel's soul back." Jim said truthfully, "We did and Mushu saw the door closed after we left." Mushu got out underneath the door and said, "Lion boy is telling the truth. That door was closed when we high tailed it out of there." Dash asked, "Who's Ariel?" Jim turned the walrus and penguin around to see the redhead and Tip was trying to make he looked suave. He then tried to flirt with Ariel, "So where have you been beautiful?" Ariel giggled and Jim said to the penguin, "She's my girlfriend."

Tip then said with a comeback, "I didn't see you put a ring on it." Dash explained to Tip, "Most guys don't put girlfriend rings on these days." Tip sighed and said, "Well, a bird can dream." Silver asked worried, "Have you report this back to the Grand Council?" Dash said as Tip was getting on his head, "Well, we were going to tell them after we told you and Phoebus's family." Sinbad then said to his wife in a serious tone, "Call Milo and Kayley to tell them to pack. Tip and Dash, you tell Phoebus what you told us and tell him to go with you to Atlantis." Tip and Dash saluted and said, "Yes, sir." He then told the family, "We have to pack for Atlantis and Old man," Silver looked at his son, "You to tell Merlin about this." Silver rubbed his neck and said, "Fine, but, if that old loon tires something funny to me. He's gonna get what's coming to him." Silver changed into his form and headed towards Merlin's shop.

Sinbad then looked at Ariel and said with a smile, "It was sooner or later that you would meet the Grand Council. I hope you don't mind a little traveling." Ariel smiled and said as she held Jim's hand, "Not at all." Sinbad looked at his son and said, "Keep a close eye on her." Sinbad left upstairs as Mushu went with him and the two teens were left alone. Jim sighed as he pulled Ariel closed to his chest and said, "So much for a normal holiday." Ariel smiled and said as she started to play with his ponytail, "Since when is Halloween normal?" Jim smiled and kissed his angel with passion and care. Ariel returned his fervor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Jim said between the kisses, "Looks like I got my treat tonight." Ariel giggled and Jim lifted her up bridal style still not breaking the kiss.

Jim broke then kiss and said with a smirk as he buried his face in her neck, "Happy Halloween, angel." Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "Happy Halloween, Jim."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. I'll be a hippie this year, so far out man. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I'm sorry for the short chap but I couldn't think of a good song after all of the trick-or-treating I did. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Sliver came at Merlin's Shop in his lion form and Merlin heard a knock on the door. He got out of his chair and went towards his shop's door. He opened it and saw the cyborg lion. He then said with a serious face, "Never thought I see you again." Silver turned back into his human cyborg form and said, "Yeah, well, I'm here for my grandson and his girlfriend." Merlin frowned and asked worried, "How is Ariel?" Silver smiled and said as he sat down on over-stuffed chair, "She acts like nothing happened to her after what happened at the Mountain." His face frowned as what he was going to say next. "Still, she holds Jim's hand for dear life as if she was afraid of losing him." Merlin sighed and asked with a serious tone, "What about the Door of Darkness?" Silver sighed heavily and said, "Someone opened it, after Jim and Ariel left."

Merlin got up and started to pack his belongings. Silver asked as Merlin packed his highly-leveled spell books, "What are you doing?" Merlin said as he packed his last of his things, "I'm going to Atlantis with your family; my apprentice is studying over there. It seems that he'll be getting more training." Silver said as he headed out the door, "Phoebus's family will be going as well." Merlin asked as picked up his bag and followed the cyborg, "Will Madellaine come?" Silver said as he opened the door, "Last I heard she was in Atlantis, studying on wolves and their ancestors."

Tip and Dash were finally at Phoebus's house and Tip knocked on the door. Zephyr opened the door and said with a smile, "Tip and Dash what are you doing here?" Tip said as he let himself in Phoebus's house, "Well, we gotta tell your Dad something important." Phoebus saw the penguin and said with a sly smile, "You know if I know you were going to show up I would've brought fish." Tip said as he sat down on the sofa, "Yeah, well maybe another time." Dash said as he let Zephyr jump up and down on his belly, "The Door of Darkness has been opened." Phoebus frowned and asked seriously, "Did you report to Proteus?"

Tip shook his head and said, "No but we told the Hawkins family what we saw." Phoebus was thinking over this carefully and said as he got up, "I got to call Dr. Doppler to see if he will stay and watch over my wife." Tip asked nervously, "Does this mean you'll help the Hawkins family?" Phoebus smirked and said, "I'm not gonna miss all of the action."

Milo heard the ring on the phone and said to Anya, "I'll get it." He picked up the phone and said, "Milo Thatch Hawkins, who's calling please?" _**"Milo, it's your mother."**_ Milo then asked concerned, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" _**"We need you to come with us to Atlantis. We have to go to the Grand Council; it's about the Door of Darkness." **_Milo looked at Anya and said, "Okay, I'll see you there." _**"Good. Just make sure you pack everything."**_ Milo hanged up and Anya asked as she fixed her hair, "Who was it?" Milo explained and sighed, "It's my mother and my family is having trouble." Anya frowned and said, "So much for meeting your family." Milo frowned and said as he grabbed her hand, "I wish I could do something about it." Anya kissed his cheek and said with a smile, "Promise that you'll call me." Milo pulled Anya closer and kissed Anya with passion and care. He broke the kiss and said with a small smile, "I will."

Kayley got a call from her cell and said as she was getting the cell, "I'm sorry Cale." Cale smiled and said as he finished drinking his Italian soda, "Don't worry about it." Kayley flipped her cell opened and said, "Hello?" _**"Kayley, it's your mother. We are leaving for Atlantis." **_Kayley then asked, "Is Phoebus's family going too?" _**"Yes, including Cale." **_Kayley said with a smile, "Okay, mom I'll be there as soon as I can." _**"Pack everything as soon as you get home." **_Kayley hanged up and said to Cale, "Well, it seems we'll be going to Atlantis together." Cale smirked and said, "Can't wait."

Back at the Inn, Ariel was packing for Atlantis and Jim was helping her. She then asked worried, "Will the Grand Council erase my memories?" Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist from behind. He said huskily as he kissed her neck up and down, "No. I'll make sure of that." Ariel was sighing happily and her knees were about to buckle together as Jim continue to kiss her neck. Ariel turned around and caught Jim's lips and rested her hands on his chest. Jim was caught off guard and picked her up bridal style, not breaking the kiss. He was getting a little rough with the kiss and suddenly Ariel felt something else in his kiss. He would put passion and care in his kisses, but now, he was putting lust into this kiss along with the passion and care.

Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck and Jim led her to the bed. Jim was on top of her and Ariel rubbed her leg on the back of his and Jim realized what he was doing as he pulled away from the kiss. Ariel asked sadly, "What's wrong?" Jim smiled and explained, "You almost made me turn you into lioness, again." Ariel then said, "Then turn me into one." Jim shook his head and said as he grabbed her hand, "I can't do that to you." Ariel frowned and asked, "Why not?" Jim explained, "I would take you from everything. Your friends and family. You won't see them and I can't do that."

Ariel said as she caressed his cheek, "I love you. You said that if I wanted to be a lioness that I wanted to be with you and I do, Jim. I want to be with you." Jim smiled and said as held Ariel's hand that was caressing his cheek, "I want to be with you, too. I just want you to be safe. After this, I'll turn you into a lioness." Ariel smiled and said as she embraced him and buried her head in his chest, "Okay, until after this." Jim returned the embrace and said with a smile, "We should get to bed." Ariel changed in the bathroom and came out in dark aqua silk pajamas. Jim smiled and said as he lay on the bed, "Aqua is defiantly a good color on you." Ariel smiled as she got under the covers and said, "Tan and pine are good colors on you."

Later at night, Ariel was fast asleep and Jim looked at his sleeping angel and said, "I also told you I wanted to do it right." He then grabbed a tiny black box off the dresser and said as he looked at the box, "I wander if you would say yes."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. lil maria maria asked for a song and this song she requested One Wish by Ray J. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

The Hawkins family, Phoebus's family, Merlin and Ariel along with Mushu and Morph were ready to go to Atlantis. Merlin created a door with his magic and said to the redhead with caution, "Now, Ariel, once you get to Atlantis, a Grand Councilor will give you a light blue crystal and make sure you wear it all the time." Ariel asked innocently, "Why?" Jim explained as he wrapped her waist with his arm, "Well, you're an outsider and it will be very hard to track you. What with other outsiders with the same special privilege as you." Ariel thought of this and said with a smile, "Oh that explains it." Merlin then asked the families as he put both hands on each handle, "Are you ready?" The families nodded and they heard, "Wait!" It was Tulio and Miguel huffing and Miguel said as he caught his breath, "We need to go through there." Tulio said as he finally caught his breath, "We need to report to the Grand Head Councilor about Alamida Slim and his dark magic." Merlin said with a serious tone, "Very well, report to him at once." Merlin opened the doors and a bright white light was blinding everyone and Merlin walked through the door and the others followed him.

Ariel rubbed her eyes and saw a land and ocean. This place felt mysterious yet calming in a way. Ariel's eyes widen as saucers and Mushu said as his mouth went slack jawed, "Girl, I don't think were in Montressor anymore." A woman with white hair and dark skin walked up towards Merlin with a grin and spoke an ancient language with him. The woman walked towards the families and said, "Welcome to Atlantis." The woman looked at Phoebus and said with a smile, "Welcome home, my son." Phoebus said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, mother." Zephyr saw the dark skin woman and said with a big grin as he ran towards her, "Grandma!" The woman picked up her grandson, gave him a hug, and said as she ruffled his hair, "I've seen you've grown." The woman looked at Ariel and asked, "Who is this?" Sinbad said with an introduction, "This is Ariel Triton." Sinbad looked at Ariel and said with a smile, "Ariel, this is Grand Councilor Kida; her form is Aniu, the white wolf. She leads the wolves and dogs."

Kida then put a light blue crystal around the redhead's neck and said with a serious tone, "You must wear this at all times. Never take it off." Ariel nodded and Kida said as she headed to Atlantis, "Come. I will give you a tour of our treasured city." Kida showed the redhead from the market places to the Grand Council chambers. Kida then led the families to the rooms and said, "Girls will sleep on the right side of the hallway and Boys the same on your left." Ariel looked at Jim worried and the young Hawkins boy made a small smile as he hidden the smirk on his face. Kida then said as she left, "Goodnight, everyone." Milo, Sinbad, Silver, and the other men slept in their rooms. Ariel and the girls slept in separate rooms.

Ariel couldn't sleep at all and she heard a small tap on the glass window. She got out of bed and saw Jim with a smirk on his face. She opened the door and asked with a smile, "What are you doing here?" Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and said with a smirk still on his face as she laid her hands on his chest, "You couldn't sleep and I came here to help you." Ariel giggled and Jim captured her lips and Ariel said between the kisses, "You're gonna keep me awake." Jim chuckled huskily; he then started to kiss her up and down from her cheek and neck. Ariel was playing with his ponytail with her right hand and messaging his scalp with her left hand. Jim then bit her neck gently and picked her up bridal style as he headed towards the bed with her.

The teens were in bed together in PJs and Ariel sighed happily as she buried her head in Jim's chest. Jim stroked her long red hair and buried his head in her neck. Ariel asked as she laid her hands on his chest, "Are you sleeping here tonight?" Jim chuckled and said, "Yes and always." Ariel then asked worried, "But what about…?" Jim said as he placed one finger on his angel's lips, "I put my stuff here when no one was looking. Besides, I love being in bed with you." Ariel smiled and said as she rested her head once more, "I love being in bed with you, too." Jim then asked as he messaged Ariel's back, "What do you think about marriage?" Ariel then answered with a smile, "I would like to be married one day and have a family." Jim felt the small black box in his pocket and Ariel continued and yawned, "I want to be married with the one I love." Jim then asked concerned, "Well, if I asked you to marry me. Will you?" He then heard Ariel sleeping soundly and he smiled as looked at his sleeping angel. He then closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Ariel woke up with a yawn and saw that Jim was not in the room with her. She saw an envelope that said _My beautiful angel_ on her nightstand with a blue rose. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter. _**Ariel, my saw me in the room with you and he didn't tell Grand Councilor Kida about this and told them that you needed protection. The Grand Councilor bought Dad's lie and told him that if it gets out of hand, she will have to separate us. Oh, I found this blue rose and I hope it would help that I'm thinking about you all the time. Love you always, Jim. P.S After the meeting with the Grand Council, meet me at Mermaid's Grotto. It's an ocean themed restaurant and I thought a nice dinner with you would be romantic.**_ Ariel smiled and picked up the rose as she then put it in her hair.

Ariel was wearing a blue tank top with a white skirt that went to her mid-thigh, and she wore white sandals with light blue daises. She was walking around inside the Grand Council hall and found a light smoke coming from a star shaped door. She opened the door and she saw a spiral stairs leading down below. She went down the stairs and saw books moving about and saw books moving in midair. She then saw a man with a wooden staff and she saw people riding great beasts as they went into different holes with different color lights. The man heard Ariel's footsteps and said, "You know, it's rude to linger in the shadows. People will think your eavesdropping." Ariel suddenly recognized the voice and said, "Garrett?" The man recognized the voice too and said surprised, "Ariel?"

Ariel smiled and said as she ran to hug her old friend, "Garrett." Garrett laughed and asked as he returned the hug, "What are you doing here?" Ariel explained, "I'm the reason why an evil dragon and a goddess of chaos are free to roam around." Garrett chuckled and Ariel noticed something different about him and said sadly, "You're blind." Garrett said with a slight smile as he moved the books with his hand, "Well, I'm still breathing and learning magic from Merlin." Ariel was puzzled and said, "Merlin?" The blind man chuckled and said as he read the books with magic to help him see, "Yes, Merlin. He taught me how to use magic to help me see and fight."

Ariel then asked as she continued to watch the great beasts, "Who are those?" Garrett heard the great wings of the beasts and explained with a smile, "Those are Dragonriders. They explore different worlds and see if the worlds are livable for us or not at all." Ariel then saw a black dragon coming straight at her and someone yelled, "Get out of the way!" Ariel ran to the side and saw a black jet dragon with light green eyes landed safely and that had a light brown hair boy was carrying a bag of short and had a strap around his neck. The boy got off the dragon and said with a smile, "Hiccup, reporting back sir from Atlantica." Garrett smiled and said as held out his hand, "I hope you and Toothless enjoyed yourselves." Hiccup handed him the report and saw Toothless sniffing about.

Toothless saw the redhead and smiled with his gums as he cooed. Ariel smiled and reached out her hand to pet the black dragon. The black dragon let her pet his head and Hiccup saw the redhead and he thought she was beautiful. Ariel saw Hiccup and asked with a smile as she petted Toothless ear flap, "What's his name?" He was lost for words and Garrett slapped his back and Hiccup said as he tried to impress her, "His name is Toothless and he's friendly as long as you don't make him mad. Oh, my name is Hiccup." Ariel smiled and before Hiccup could say anything he heard Astrid as she rode her Deadly Nadder, "Come on, we got a job to do." Hiccup thought as he got on his friend, 'Talk about bad timing.' Hiccup said as he was getting ready to fly with Toothless, "I didn't get your name." Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "It's Ariel." Hiccup said with a hopeful smile, "I hope to see you, again." Ariel nodded and Toothless and Hiccup were in the sky once more.

Ariel then heard a thud and saw a woman with blonde hair and she had green eyes. Garrett heard this and said, "Madellaine, I know you're here." Madellaine got up and headed upstairs with panicked look on her face. Ariel asked sadly, "Why did you scare her away?" Garrett sighed and explained, "Madellaine has a fondness for me but she wouldn't be interested in a blind man." Ariel smiled and gave her old friend advice as she headed up the stairs, "You never know until you try." Garrett chuckled and asked, "So is there someone new in your life?" Ariel smiled and answered, "Jim Hawkins, the lion." Garrett heard his friend go upstairs and gave some thought about what the redhead said. He then felt what his heart had to sing.

_Damn baby~_

_Just don't understand where we went wrong~_

_I gave you my heart~_

_~I gave you my soul~_

_I gave you~_

_~As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first~_

_It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know~_

_We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room~_

_~Cause, we couldn't be alone~_

_~See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt~_

_~Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse~_

_~Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you~_

_~Listen and don't trip~_

_~I think I need a bottle with a genie in it~_

_~Here's my wish list~_

___First one, I would create a heart changing love~_

_~Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up~_

_~Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one~_

_~If I had one wish, we would be best friends~_

_~Love would never end, it would just begin~_

_~If I had one wish, you would be my boo~_

_~Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you~_

_~If I had one wish, we would run away~_

_~Making love all day, have us a baby~_

_~If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life~_

_~And you'd be my wife, make it right this time~_

_~If I had one wish~_

_~One wish, one wish, one wish~_

_~One wish, one wish, one wish~_

_~One wish, one wish, one wish~_

_~One wish, one wish, one wish~_

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in~_

_~If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho~_

_~Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me~_

_~So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe~_

_~I swear if I lose a second chance with you~_

_~I wouldn't know what to do~_

_~I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic~_

_~I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick~_

_~Here's my wish list~_

___First one, I would create a heart changing love~_

_~Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up~_

_~Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one~_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends~_

_~Love would never end, it would just begin~_

_~If I had one wish, you would be my boo~_

_~Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you~_

_~If I had one wish, we would run away~_

_~Making love all day, have us a baby~_

_~If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life~_

_~And you'd be my wife, make it right this time~_

_~If I had one wish~_

_I don't even know how we ended upon this road~_

_~And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know~_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends~_

_~Love would never end, it would just begin~_

_~If I had one wish, you would be my boo~_

_~Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you~_

_~If I had one wish, we would run away~_

_~Making love all day, have us a baby~_

_~If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life~_

_~And you'd be my wife, make it right this time~_

Later at night, Ariel headed towards Mermaid's Grotto and saw Jim with a smile as she headed towards the table. A grey blue rat hopped on the table, and asked, "What can I get for you two lovely couple?" Jim said to the rat as he focuses on Ariel, "The usual Remy." Remy winked at the redhead and went into the kitchen. Ariel asked, "How do you know him?" Jim explained as he drank his glass of water, "My dad saw Remy in tight situation and with Remy who has a keen sense of smell, wanted to go to the cooking business. My dad put in a good word for him and The Grand Council let him opened his own restaurant." A man with curly red hair and a tiny goatee came with two plates of ratatouille. He then put the plate one side and one on the other side. He then asked politely, "Can I get you anything else?" Jim and Ariel said at the same time, "No." The waiter left and went back into the kitchen.

Jim asked as he ate his meal, "How would you like to meet my great-grandparents tomorrow?" Ariel smiled and said as she finished her meal, "I love to."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Milo heard the phone ringing on his bedside and got startled by the ring. He then picked up the phone and said groggily, "Hello?" _**"Milo, it's me Anya." **_Milo was awake and said with a smile on his face, "Anya, how are you doing over there?" Anya said with a hopeful tone, "Milo I want us to move into together, when you get back." Milo's eyes widen and asked nervously, "Are you sure? 'Cause that's a big step in our relationship." _**"Milo, I love you and I want us to live together. So please, will you move in with me after your family trip?" **_Milo thought about this and said with a smile, "Okay, I'll move in with you when I get back." Milo could hear the squeal on the other side of the line. _**"Thank you, Milo! Thank you! Oh, I gotta go I'm gonna be late for work. Love you." **_Milo chuckled and said before he hangs up, "I love you, too."

Cale and Kayley were babysitting Zephyr and the teens were relaxed with themselves. Cale asked with a smile, "So, what do you think?" Kayley thought about it long and hard and said with a smile, "I don't know. I can't see myself as Mrs. Cale." Cale snuggle inside her neck and said with a smirk, "All you have to say is one word." Kayley laughed and said, "Cale…" Cale held her gaze and said with honesty, "I love you, Kayley. Will you be my wife?" Kayley didn't know what to say and she knew that she wanted to be with Cale always. She then said as tears came out of her eyes and as she tried to wipe them, "Yes. Yes, I will." Cale pulled her in for an embrace and he was the happiest man alive.

Jim and Ariel were under the covers and Jim started to kiss her neck and Ariel gasped at his touched. She then messaged his scalp with her right hand and messaged his chest with her left hand. Jim broke the kiss and said with a smirk as he kissed her on the lips roughly, "Last night, was romantic." Ariel said between the kisses, "I thought so, too." Jim was kissing Ariel with passion and care. Jim broke the kiss once more and said with a smile, "My great-grandparents are going to love you." Ariel smiled and said as she got out of the bed, "Come on, we're going to be late meeting them." Jim pulled her back to bed and said with devious smile, "How about one last kiss?" Ariel playfully hit him and said with a mischievous smile, "Last time you said that, it took half an hour to get to school." Jim smiled mischievously and said, "You didn't mind and you skip school for me." Ariel giggled and said with a smile as she got out of bed once more, "We need to go, now." Jim laughed and said as he got out of bed, "Alright, I'll let you get dress in the bathroom."

Ariel got out of the bathroom and she was wearing a long-sleeve aqua blue shirt with light blue pants along with white tennis shoes with a sky blue stripe in the middle on both of the sides. She even wore the sapphire rose that Jim had given her. Jim saw his angel and said as he pulled her in for a hug, "You look beautiful." Ariel shyly looks down and looked back up as she said with a smile, "You look handsome." Jim kissed her forehead and said as they went out the door, "Well, time to meet the rest of my family." Pocahontas Hawkins was getting worried and said to her husband, "Where are they?" Her husband saw his great-grandson with his girlfriend and yelled for them, "Over here!" Jim saw his great-grandparents and held on to Ariel's hand as they got by through the crowd. Jim was hugged by his great-grandmother as soon as the teens arrived at Mermaid's Grotto. Pocahontas said with a smile, "I'm so happy, we get to see you my grandson." Jim laughed and said with a smile, "Good to see you, too."

His great-grandfather asked with a smile, "And who is this young beautiful lady?" Ariel smiled and his wife gave him a look. John said with a confused look, "What?" His wife said as she went inside the restaurant, "Honestly, John…" The family was seated at a beautiful waterfall with glowing white orbs floating about. Ariel asked nervously, "Are those souls?" Pocahontas laughed and explained, "No. These orbs are merely for decoration. We can tell if it is a soul or not." John asked his great-grandson as he drank his wine, "So have you ask her to marry you?" Jim was nearly choking on rye bread that was dipped in olive oil and Ariel slapped his back to cough up the bread. Jim finally coughed up the bread and asked as he regains his breath, "Don't you, think it's a bit early to talk about that?" Ariel said with a smile, "You were talking about marriage, the other night." Pocahontas raised her eyebrow and said with a smile, "Really?" Jim wanted to go underneath the table and hide, out of embarrassment as he covered his face with both hands.

Linguini brought the dishes and everyone was having Remy's famous ratatouille. John asked the redhead as he was eating the ratatouille, "So, Ariel, how do you feel about marriage?" Ariel said with a smile as she finished her meal, "I would love to be married and have a family." Jim said with an innocent smile as he thought of a plan, "I'm sorry to leave you but I promised Ariel I take her somewhere special." His great-grandmother said with a smile, "You two have fun. We'll pay the meal." Jim took his angel's hand and left the restaurant. Pocahontas said to her husband with a smile, "He's going to marry her." John chuckled and said as he held his wife's hand, "She'll say yes."

Jim took Ariel to a grotto and both of them were wearing bathing-suits underneath their clothes. Jim took his tan shirt off and removed his pine pants to reveal light brown swim trunks. Ariel kept the sapphire rose in her hair and removed her long-sleeve shirt and aqua pants to reveal her light blue bikini. Jim jumped in the pool and went into the grotto. He said in the grotto as his voice echoed, "Come on and jump in." Ariel jumped in the pool and followed her lion. Jim said with a smile as he held his angel in the water, "What did you think of my grandparents?" Ariel smiled and said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love them and I love you." Jim kissed her lightly and said between the kiss, "I love you, too." Ariel kissed him back and the redhead crossed her legs around his waist. Jim laughed huskily and said between the kiss, "Well, someone missed this." Ariel gasped, when Jim kissed more roughly with passion and his angel returned his fervor. Jim pulled back from the kiss and started to suck her lower neck. Ariel was feeling light headed and she messaged his scalp with one hand and played his ponytail with the other hand. Jim broke the kiss and said with a smirk, "I think we need to go to bed." Ariel smiled mischievously and said, "I couldn't agree more."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. lil maria maria has requested a song and lil maria maria here is Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Jim was watching his angel sleep soundly and he had to ask her to marry him. He knew that he had a rough life and it wasn't always easy for him and his family. He had his flaws but to Ariel she was just perfect to him. He knew the struggles she went through and he noticed the little things about her. How she loved music that made her dance to the beat, or she bit her lower lip with that shyness of hers everytime she was near him. She even had a certain wild side of hers that was just waiting to come out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his chest. Jim whispered as he moved a strand of her hair out of her angel face, "I love you, Ariel and I want to marry you."

In the Grand Council room, the Councilors were arguing left and right and Proteus yelled, "Order!" Everyone saw the Grand Councilor and silenced as they sat down. Kida said as she sat down, "Now, we have a problem on hands. Maleficent and Eris are roaming freely and we must do something about this." John said as he passed out the report about the recent activity on Montressor, "There were ten killings in one week and all of these killings were animal related. All of these killing were done by hyenas." The Salton from Agrabah said with stern concern and passed his reports, "And there were eighteen killings at my world. We must take action before the pile keeps getting bigger." The Grand Council room's doors slammed as a small figure with round ears came through the doors. The Grand Council was quite and Kida muttered under her breath, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey." The mouse went to sat on his chair and said, "Sorry, I'm late but Miguel and Tulio's report took longer than I expected." John said with politeness, "No apologies needed Grand Head Councilor. We were discussing about the killings."

The Grand Head Councilor said in a serious tone as his face hardens, "I heard it on the Outsider's newspapers, radio, and television. They are starting to panic and their police are thinking that these hyenas are killing because of rabies." Proteus said informally, "I noticed that there is a pattern in the killings. All of them were in groups and more hyenas are becoming more aggressive and hostile." The Grand Head Councilor sighed and knew what strategy it was. The Grand Head Councilor said with dread, "It's a swarm tactic and I know one man who did that tactic sixteen years ago." Proteus said alarmed, "Shan Yu." The Council broke into murmur and John said in protest, "Grand Head Councilor, you banished him to another dimension for the destruction of Atlantica." Mickey sighed and said with dread, "So I thought." He then said with determination, "Maleficent must've brought him back and he will no doubt want revenge against me."

The Salton then asked, "Do you think the Hunters will get involved?" Mickey sighed and said hopefully, "I hope they will help us instead of tracking us. The Head Hunter and I made a peace contract so if one of them hurts our own the contract is no good." John asked with worry, "Will this stop the Moonflower festival?" The Grand Head Councilor said with confidence as he headed out the door, "The festival will go as planned. After that, we tell the people of Atlantis that Eris and Maleficent have returned." Pocahontas warned the Grand Head Councilor as stopped at the room's doors, "People will be frightened and want to know who is responsible for this." The Grand Head Councilor said seriously, "Bring Ariel Triton to me in the morning and this meeting is over." He then left as the Great Councilors left as well.

In the morning, Jim was sleeping soundly and Ariel was starting to wake up. Ariel turn to see the Jim was sleeping soundly and she wandered what he was thinking about after yesterday. His great-grandparents were talking about marriage and she wander if Jim wanted to marry her. Her cheeks turned almost the same color as her hair at the thought. She knew that there was no one else she wanted and she could see a life together with him. Until Eris and Maleficent are gone, she will have to wait for that life. Jim stirred as he woke up and saw his angel wide awake. He then smiled and said, "Good morning." Ariel smiled and said as she ran her hand through his chestnut bangs, "Good morning." Jim kissed her briefly and said with a smirk, "Last night, was great." Ariel giggled and said with a playful smile, "You wouldn't let me breathe three times and I had to push you off." Jim deviously smirked and said as he laughed huskily, "I think you enjoyed our little make out session."

Before Ariel could make a remark, Jim caught her lips and kissed her roughly with passion, care, and lust as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ariel was forgetting the conversion and kissed Jim back with his fervor as she placed her hands on his chest. Jim broke the kiss and Ariel whispered with her eyes closed, "That's cheating." Jim smirked and said as he kissed her neck, "Admit you love this." Jim then lightly bit her neck and Ariel moaned as she messaged his scalp with her left hand and played with his ponytail with her right hand. Both of the teens heard a knock on the door and Jim groaned as he heard a voice, "Jim, it's me Tip. Listen you better wake up and get moving we have to set up the festival." Jim said as Ariel went into the bathroom to dress, "Okay, I'll meet you there." Ariel got out of the bathroom wearing an aqua strapless tank-top with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She then asked curiously, "What festival?" Jim explained, "It's the Moonflower festival. This festival is about giving a moonflower to a person you truly care about. Plus, the fireworks here at Atlantis are something."

Their door opened and Sinbad said seriously, "Ariel, the Grand Head Councilor would like to meet you." Jim said in alarmed, "What for? Ariel didn't break the rules." Sinbad laughed and said with a smile, "Relax, Jim the Grand Head Councilor just wants to talk to her. He wants to know Ariel and what kind of person she is." Jim felt at ease and said, "Okay, I'm heading towards the festival grounds to help Tip and the others." Jim then turned to Ariel and said with a smile, "Meet me at the festival grounds." Ariel nodded with a smile and Jim was off. Ariel then asked, "So where does the Grand Head Councilor want me to meet him?" Sinbad answered, "He will meet you at the Grand Council Library. Ariel, good luck." Ariel smiled and headed towards the Grand Council Library.

Ariel arrived there and saw a pile of books on the floor. Ariel said to herself, "Why is there a big pile of books." Before she could investigate, a robotic hand appeared out of the pile of books and robot with blue eyes came out and said, "Boy, next time try to carry ten books at a time." The robot saw Ariel and said with a smile, "Oh, Hi did you come here to checkout a book?" Ariel said as she helped the robot out of the pile, "No, I'm here to meet the Grand Head Councilor." The robot's eyes went wide and said with astonishment, "Wow, the Grand Head Councilor is coming here? You must be important if the Grand Head Councilor is coming." Ariel said with a smile, "My name is Ariel Triton. What's yours?" The robot said as he put the books in the right place, "B.E.N. and I'm the librarian here." Ariel and B.E.N. heard footsteps and saw the Grand Head Councilor. Mickey said with a smile, "I'm glad you're here Miss Triton." Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "You can call me Ariel Grand Head Councilor." Mickey thought as he studied the girl, 'She has a good heart.'

The Grand Head Councilor said to B.E.N., "B.E.N. I need you to get Volume 13 and 14 of the Great Wars for the meeting tomorrow night." B.E.N. saluted the mouse and said, "Aye Aye, Grand Head Councilor." The robot was then off to get the books. Mickey walked towards a bookshelf and the redhead followed the mouse. Mickey said in a hushed voice, "I'm about to show you a room only Merlin, Garrett, and I know. You must not tell anyone but to the one person you can trust." Ariel nodded her head and Mickey pushed a book inside the rack and the bookshelf lowered itself by revealing a spiral-staircase. Mickey went down the stairs and Ariel followed him. The Grand Head Councilor and Ariel saw so many books as they reached down the stairs. Ariel saw an old man with a scroll like staff and he almost look like a book himself. Mickey said with a smile, "Ariel Triton, I would like you to meet the Pagemaster."

The Pagemaster heard the Grand Head Councilor and turned around as he said, "Ah, Grand Head Councilor Mickey. So good to see you." The Pagemaster saw Ariel and said with a smile, "Ariel Triton at last we meet." Ariel asked timidly, "How do you know my name?" The Pagemaster used his magic to pull out a book and opened the book to show a picture of her. The Pagemaster said with a smile, "I knew would come. For you see I know the past, present, and future for our kind, the Hunters, Outsiders and many more." Ariel asked as she looked through the beginning pages, "How come these pages are blank? Shouldn't show a picture of me as a baby?" The Pagemaster saw the missing pages and explained, "It seems your early childhood memories are a bit fuzzy and I'll have to look into that." Mickey then said concerned, "Pagemaster, I must know what the future will hold for the worlds." The Pagemaster sighed and said seriously, "You know what the future holds if Maleficent and Eris are not stopped in time." The Grand Head Councilor hanged his head and said grimly, "I know. That's why we'll stop those two no matter what."

The Pagemaster smiled and said as looked the worried redhead, "Do not be sad, not everything is set in stone." Ariel explained, "It's not that. If people find out that I was the one who let those two out…the Atlantians will hate me and the other worlds too."The Pagemaster grinned and he sang to cheer this redhead up.

_As you go through life you'll see~_

_~There is so much that we~_

_~Don't understand~_

_~And the only thing we know~_

_~Is things don't always go~_

_~The way we planned~_

_~But you'll see every day~_

_~That we'll never turn away~_

_~When it seems all your dreams come undone~_

_~We will stand by your side~_

_~Filled with hope and filled with pride~_

_~We are more than we are~_

_~We are one~_

Ariel then said as she left, "I have to go meet Jim at the festival grounds and it was nice meeting the both of you." The Pagemaster said with a smile, "We will meet again, soon." Mickey said as he waved goodbye, "Be careful." Ariel ran out of the Grand Council Library and saw a younger version of her that sang as she walked the bridge.

_If there's so much I must be~_

_~Can I still just be me~_

_~The way I am?~_

_~Can I trust in my own heart~_

_~Or am I just one part~_

_~Of some big plan?~_

Ariel went to touch her but it fade away and the Pagemaster and the Grand Head Councilor were watching Ariel from the Pagemaster's tower.

_~Even those who are gone~_

_~Your journey has only begun~_

_~Tears of pain, tears of joy~_

_~One thing nothing can destroy~_

_~Is our pride, deep inside~_

_~We are one~_

It was getting late and Ariel managed to find the festival grounds and hope to find Jim. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw her lion boy. Jim said as grabbed her hand to run with her, "Come on, let's go." Ariel couldn't wait what this festival had in store for her.

_~We are one, you and I~_

_~We are like the earth and sky~_

_~One family under the sun~_

_~All the wisdom to lead~_

_~All the courage that you need~_

_~You will find when you see~_

_~We are one~_

Mickey said as he left, "She'll understand one day." The Pagemaster smiled and said, "She will." Jim and Ariel were enjoying the festival and Ariel saw Hiccup with Toothless and waved as she yelled, "Hey, Hiccup. Over here." Hiccup saw Ariel with a guy and Toothless had to make sure that she was Jim's mate. Toothless ran towards the couple and he smelled the chestnut hair boy. Ariel asked Hiccup, "What's happening with Toothless?" Hiccup explained, "He's making sure that he's your mate or in your case boyfriend." Toothless stopped smelling him and roared at Jim as he went back to Hiccup. Ariel asked confused, "Why did Toothless roared at Jim?" Hiccup smiled and said as he petted Toothless's ear flap, "He doesn't like Jim." Toothless used his head and pushed Hiccup forward towards Ariel. Hiccup then realized as he pulled out a moonflower and said as he gave the flower to her, "Here, I know that today is the Moonflower festival and I hope you would accept this moonflower." Ariel smiled and said as she took the moonflower from his hand, "Thank you, Hiccup." Hiccup realized and said with a smile as he left, "I gotta go patrol the skies tonight. See you later."

Ariel turned to look at Jim and he was glaring at Hiccup and his dragon. Ariel asked worried, "What's wrong?" Jim said seriously as his eyes harden, "I don't like that Hiccup kid, not the way he looked at you." Ariel asked playfully with a playful smile, "Were you jealous?" Jim was blushing red on his cheeks and said stubbornly, "A little." Ariel smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and said with love, "I love you and I want to be with you." Jim's eyes soften and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then said softly as he rested his forehead on hers, "And I love you, too." Ariel and Jim heard Latin music coming from the crowd and Tip yelled into the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, who will be the lucky winner of singing on the Moonflower festival stage?" All of the girls were yelling wanting to be on and Tip saw the teens and yelled for the redhead as the spotlight went on the redhead, "Ariel Triton you are our lucky winner come up on stage." Ariel whispered to Jim, "I don't about this I…" Jim whispered with a smile, "You can do it." Ariel walked up stage and Tip yelled in the mic, "And here we go." Tip and Dash then started to sing his part.

_Ladies up in here tonight~_

_~No fighting, no fighting~_

_~We got the refugees up in here~_

_~No fighting, no fighting~_

_~Ariel, Ariel~_

Tip started to sing this part as he put on sunglasses.

_~I never really knew that she could dance like this~_

_~She makes a man wants to speak Spanish~_

_~Como se llama~_

_bonita~_

_mi casa~_

_~su casa~_

Ariel felt the music and she did some moves she never thought she could do.

_~Oh baby when you talk like that~_

_~You make a woman go mad~_

_~So be wise and keep on~_

_~And I'm on tonight~_

_~You know my hips don't lie~_

_~And I'm starting to feel it's right~_

_~All the attraction, the tension~_

_~Don't you see baby, this is perfection~_

Jim went on stage and danced closely behind his angel as wrapped his arms around her waist.

_~Hey Girl, I can see your body moving~_

_~And it's driving me crazy~_

_~And I didn't have the slightest idea~_

_Until I saw you dancing~_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor~_

_~Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl~_

_~And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it~_

_So you can keep on shaking it~_

Ariel and Jim did a dip and went back up slowly.

_~And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy~_

_~Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto~_

Ariel and Jim's dance got really intense and showed the crowd what they were made of. Ariel was showing her wild side with Jim and Jim liked it.

_~Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now~_

_~See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know~_

_~That's a bit too hard to explain~_

Everone in the crowd sang this part of the song.

_~Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_~Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

Ariel and Jim kept showing off their moves and other people of Atlantis were noticing them and went towards the crowd.

_Oh baby when you talk like that~_

_~You know you got me hypnotized~_

_~So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Dash sang this part and Tip was trying to squeeze in between the teens so he could dance with the redhead.

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Tip sang his part as Dash was mixing the record on the D.J. mixing board.

_Yeah~_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country~_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty~_

_~I need a whole club dizzy~_

_~Why the CIA wanna watch us?~_

_~Colombians and Haitians~_

_~I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction~_

_~No more do we snatch ropes~_

_~Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats~_

Ariel and Jim were getting ready for the big finale.

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie~_

_~And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

The crowd cheered for the teens and Jim whispered in his angel's ear, "Let's go somewhere private." Ariel lightly blushed and she nodded as Jim grabbed her hand and rushed off stage together. Jim and Ariel managed to get away from the crowd and they were at a large bridge as the full moon rose. Jim looked at Ariel and she was breath taking in the moonlight, she really looked like an angel. Ariel then asked innocently as she noticed Jim staring at her, "What's wrong?" Jim said as he tried to hide his blush, "Oh, it's nothing." Jim then had an idea and asked, "Ariel, do you remember our little talk about turning you into a lioness?" Ariel nodded her head and said with a smile, "Yeah, you said after when Maleficent and Eris are gone you can change me into a lioness."

Jim made an innocent smile as he hid his smirk underneath it and said, "There is another way of become lioness." Ariel's eyes widen and asked happily, "What is it?" Jim asked innocently, "If you agree on this one condition, will you say yes?" Ariel said happily as she held her hands tightly together, "I will Jim, I'll say yes to anything you say." Jim then said with a shy smile as he gently grabbed both of her hands, "Marry me, Ariel." Ariel's eyes were wide as saucers and the redhead was left speechless as the Moonflower festival's fireworks shown in the night sky. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Ariel couldn't believe what Jim had asked her. Ariel said in shock, "Marry you…" Jim said with a smile, "The other way for you to become a lioness is to marry me." Ariel felt light headed and asked in shock, "You want me to marry you?" Jim said as he pulled her close to his chest, "I love you, Ariel. I want you and only you." Ariel was thinking about this proposal and asked with a shy smile, "Can I think about it? And I'll tell you my answer?" Jim kissed her forehead briefly and said with a small smile, "Okay, I'll give you time." Ariel walked away from Jim and noticed she was in the empty festival grounds. Ariel then heard a voice, "Ariel!" The redhead saw Hiccup as Toothless and he landed in the grounds. Ariel said with a smile, "I see that you're done patrolling." Hiccup laughed as he got off of Toothless's back and said with a nervous smile, "Listen, Ariel I need to tell you something…I…" Ariel asked with a smile, "Hiccup, what is it?" Hiccup then gather enough courage and kissed Ariel on the lips.

Ariel was protesting as Hiccup continued to kiss the redhead. Ariel finally pushed Hiccup off of her and Jim heard Ariel yell, "Hiccup, what were you thinking?" Jim heard this and headed towards the festival grounds. Hiccup then explain as he held her hands, "Ariel, you are beautiful and I can give you a life in the sky. I love you." Ariel said reasonably, "Hiccup, I…" Before, Ariel could finish her sentence Jim saw Hiccup holding her hands his face was darkened and he went in front of his angel as he roared at the young dragonrider. Toothless went in front of Jim and roared at him. Jim said in a stern tone, "Ariel, please leave." Ariel said concerned, "I'm not leaving you." The redhead explained to Hiccup, "Jim asked me to marry him." Hiccup then said angrily, "What you want to marry a monster?" He then looked at Jim whose face was still darken and said angrily, "She deserves a life, you selfish ball of fur." Jim got angry as he transform into his lion form.

Jim lunged at Hiccup but Toothless pounced on Jim and cause them to roll and fight tooth and nail. Ariel yelled worrying, "Jim! Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup hopped on his dragon and said to the brown lion, "You don't deserve her, you beast." Jim chuckled and said with a comeback and smirk, "And I'm sure she deserves a boy who rides on a flying lizard." Toothless shot a fireball at Jim but the brown lion dodge it. Toothless then shoved him on Jim's back and started to crush him. Ariel then yelled pleading as she went towards her love, "Toothless, Hiccup, please! Stop!" Hiccup looked at Ariel and saw the tears coming down her face and he said to his friend, Toothless as he sighed, "Come on, boy off of him." Toothless growled and got off of Jim angrily. Jim was screaming in pain as the black jet dragon got off of Jim.

Ariel heard another lion roar and saw Jim's father in his lion form. Sinbad growled at Hiccup and said sternly to him as he walked towards him and transformed back to his human-self, "Go back to your sleeping quarters and stay there." Hiccup nodded his head and hopped on Toothless as they flew into the night. Sinbad looked at his son and picked him up and said to the redhead as Jim continued to scream, "You're gonna have to tell me the story when we get to the hospital." Ariel nodded her head and followed Jim's father. As soon as they arrived, Sinbad told the nurse that Jim needed medical attention. The nurse called Dr. Doppler and the doctor to him to the ER. Ariel explained to the whole story but left out Jim's proposal. Sinbad sighed and said with worry, "I just hope he doesn't pull this stunt again." Ariel asked worried, "Did he fight a dragon before?" Sinbad nodded and explained, "He didn't have someone special in his life until you came. He would always fight because he was bored. So we decided to make rounds to make sure none of our kind threatened our home. When you came into his life, he changed and he didn't fight out of boredom anymore."

Delbert came through the ER's doors and Sinbad and Ariel stood up immediately at the same time. Sinbad asked worried, "How is he, Delbert?" Delbert said informally as he cleaned his glasses, "A couple of broken ribs but he'll be fine. Just make sure he doesn't transform until he fully heals." He then looked at Ariel and asked politely, "Are you Ariel?" Ariel said with a small smile, "Yes." Delbert said with a polite smile, "He wants to meet you before anyone else." Delbert showed the redhead to Jim's room and opened the door for her. Ariel saw Jim's chest and torso wrapped in bandages. Ariel was holding the tears back so Delbert wouldn't notice. Delbert said quietly as he close the door behind him, "I'll leave you two alone." Ariel went to Jim's bedside on the left side of the room and Jim saw his angel as he opened his eyes with a weak smile.

Ariel then let the tears out and said between the crying as her lower lip tremble and sat down on the chair next to him, "I'm so sorry." Jim said quietly as he wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Shhh, I'm not angry at you love." Ariel smiled and leaned into Jim's touch. Jim said as he tried to sit up, "I'm angry at Hiccup but not you." Ariel then felt weak at that moment and kissed Jim feverishly and Jim returned her fervor. Ariel got into the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim broke the kiss and said with a smirk, "Thank you, Nurse Triton." Ariel lightly laughed and asked curiously, "Did you get a ring?" Jim made a playful smile and grabbed the small black box off of the small table next to him. He opened the small box and Ariel's eyes widen as she looked at the ring. It had a dark aqua sapphire in the middle and it had ten tiny diamonds around it. It also had a silver band. Jim whispered in her ear huskily, "Look inside the ring." Ariel looked inside the ring that said '_Ariel, my one true angel and love_'.

Ariel smiled and said as continued to look at the ring and tears of joy came from her light blue eyes, "It's beautiful." Jim then asked as held her free hand with both of his hands, "Ariel Triton, I will love you with all of my soul and I want you to be with me, forever. I maybe selfish right now but I don't care. Will you marry me?" Ariel smiled and said as she kissed Jim briefly, "Yes, yes I will." Jim smiled and he then slipped the wedding ring on her left ring finger. Ariel looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

In the morning Delbert called Ariel and Jim was ready to leave the hospital. Ariel went inside the hospital and Delbert complained as he cleaned his glasses, "He wouldn't stop nagging at me wanting to get out." Ariel giggled and went into Jim's room and as soon as she opened the door she saw him trying to get up. Ariel smiled as she shook her head. The redhead said as she tried to help Jim, "Don't strain yourself otherwise you'll stay in this room forever." Jim chuckled and said as he put his arm around her waist, "Now we wouldn't want that." Ariel giggled helped her lion and gave a peck on his cheek. Jim smiled and he and Ariel started to walk out the door. Before the teens could walk out through the doors, Delbert warned Jim, "Now you can transform into that lion form of yours until you fully healed." Jim groaned and said annoyed, "Delbert I heard you about it for the 10th time." Ariel giggled and said to Delbert, "Don't worry I'll take care of him." Delbert nodded his head and went back to his medical duties.

As soon as the teens opened the door, the Hawkins family and Phoebus's family were waiting for them. Zephyr ran towards Jim and asked worried, "Are you okay Jim?" Jim ruffled Zephyr's hair and said with a sly smile, "Heart of a lion, remember?" Zephyr smiled and knew what he had meant. Ariel asked Sinbad worried, "What will happen to Hiccup?" Sinbad said seriously with a straight face, "He's been suspended and don't worry he won't be punished forcefully." Ariel felt bad after what happened last night to Hiccup but she was now Jim's fiancé and she was a little nervous and happy. Sarah said as she walked up towards the teens, "Ariel please take care of my son." Ariel said with a smile as she looked at Jim, "I will." Kayley then spotted Ariel's engagement and said with a smile, "Is that a wedding ring?" Jane grabbed Ariel's hand and made a huge grin. Sarah saw the ring and asked her son, "Jim, did you…?" Jim smiled and nodded.

All of the Hawkins women were happy as they hugged Ariel and Sarah asked as they broke the hug, "So did you tell your father?" Ariel's heart sank and was worried on her father would react to this. Jim saw the grim look and he knew that her father was over protective over her. Kayley then changed the subject and said as she showed her wedding ring, "Ariel is not the only one getting married." The Hawkins women saw Kayley's ring and they give her a group hug. Ariel asked with a smile, "So who are going to marry?" Kayley said with a smile, "Cale." Silver, John, and Sinbad's mouths went slack jawed as they heard this. Phoebus said as he elbowed Sinbad with a sly grin, "I'm glad I'm not paying for the wedding."

Ariel and Jim finally made it to their room after the little dispute with Kayley's marriage. Ariel helped Jim lay down on the bed. Ariel said as she was heading out the door, "I'm going to get some medicine from Delbert to help you with the pain." Before she can get to the door, Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. Ariel giggled and said with a smile as she ran his chestnut bangs, "You must've miss me in that hospital." Jim smirked and said huskily, "You don't know that half of it." Jim captured her lips with his and started to kiss her roughly, passionately, and with lust. Ariel responded to his fervor and started get her hands underneath his tan shirt and Jim had his left hand messaged her lower back and his right hand on her neck as he made sure they never broke the kiss. Ariel could hear Jim heavy breathing and it made her remove his shirt and went on top of him. Jim then felt the pain his chest as he winced. Ariel heard this and said worried as she broke the kiss, "Are you okay?" Jim said with a smile, "I'm fine. I didn't think that Hiccup's dragon would cause this much pain." Ariel smiled, lay down with her lion, and snuggled up against him.

Later at night, Hiccup was pacing back and forward and Toothless was watching his rider worried. Hiccup finally said, "Okay, I'm going to get some flowers and apologize to Ariel." Toothless cooed and tilted his head with agreement. Hiccup said as he ran his hand through his hair and left for the flower shop, "Alright, here I go."Jim asked as he buried his head in his angel's neck, "What kind of wedding should we have?" Ariel thought about it and said with a smile as she looked at her ring, "A winter wedding." Ariel then asked as she began to message his scalp, "Are you feeling better?" Jim answered Ariel's question by sucking on her lower neck and the redhead gasped at the touched. Ariel was feeling light headed and she closed her eyes as Jim lightly bit her neck and she moaned as she began to suck his right earlobe. All of the sudden they heard the knock on their door and both of the teens groaned.

Hiccup said through the door with the flowers in his hand, "Ariel, are you there? I got something for you." Ariel knew that she needed to talk to him about the wedding and she got out of the bed despite Jim groaning for her to not leave the bed. Before Ariel could get to the door, Jim grabbed her hand gently and said with a serious look, "If he kisses you again…" Ariel kissed her lion briefly and said with a smile and a wink, "I'll slap him for you." Jim smiled and closed his eyes so he can listen in on the conversation. Ariel walked to the door and opened it to find Hiccup with brightly colored flowers from red tulips to white daises. Hiccup handed the flowers to the redhead and said with a small smile, "I didn't know what flowers you like so I picked some that remind me of you." Ariel took the flowers and asked with worry, "How are you after the whole…?"

Hiccup grimaced at that night and said with a weak smile, "Well, at least the punishment is not harsh because of Hawkins's father talk to my father, who happens to lead the Dragonriders." Ariel smiled happily and Hiccup saw the engagement ring. He lifted her hand that held the ring and said sadly, "You said yes." Ariel smiled and said seriously, "Hiccup, I love him and I want to be with him." Hiccup then asked shyly with a small smile, "Is it too late to kiss the bride?" Ariel said with a small smile, "You're lucky that Jim is sleeping for now otherwise he would've chased you off." Hiccup chuckled and kissed the redhead on the cheek. Hiccup said as he left, "Good Luck, soon-to-be Mrs. Hawkins." Ariel smiled and closed the door behind her. Jim saw the flowers and said with a smirk, "You know I could've taken him down." Ariel smiled mischievously and said as she put the flowers in a vase, "Not in the condition you're in." Jim chuckled and pulled his angel gently into the bed. Jim chuckled huskily and said with a devious smirk, "Now where were we?" Ariel answered by wrapping her arms around his neck and Jim said as he began to message her lower back, "I think I remember."

Sinbad looked out from his post at the watch tower and Mushu said with a smile as he came out of his bath, "Man, this place treats you like royalty." Sinbad said seriously as he looked out into the ocean, "My daughter is getting married." The red dragon said with a smile as he hopped on his shoulder, "That's great and I think she deserves Cale." Sinbad looked at Mushu and the red dragon explained, "She showed me the ring." Sinbad chuckled and said with a slight smile, "My kids are growing up and Milo told me the other night he's going to move in with Anya." Mushu said as he got comfortable on Sinbad shoulder, "Well, Ariel and Jim are…" Sinbad finished his sentence with a smirk, "Getting married." When the red dragon heard this, his mouth went slack jawed and said, "You mean her and lion boy are…" Sinbad smiled and nodded. The Mushu yelled as a giant boulder headed towards them, "Duck!" Sinbad and the red dragon dodged the boulder and Sinbad saw a giant black oval in the sky and saw the black ovals on the ground. Mushu said worried, "Sinbad?" Sinbad saw the hyenas coming out of the ground ovals and the giant sky oval revealed a giant white snow and blue owl like creature screeching into the night. (AN: It's the giant owl creature in Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas.)

Sinbad pulled down the watch tower's bell and the bell echoed throughout Atlantis. Proteus said to his wife Odette as they both heard the bell, "Let's go." Odette turned into her form as Rain and Proteus turned into his as Spirit. The other Grand Council members turned into their forms as they headed out. A dark cloaked hooded figure, which had a falcon on his shoulder, came out of the ground black oval and looked at the city. "Time to carry out the plan." Said the figure. The falcon flew off his shoulder and went on the search.

Garrett heard the bell and Merlin yelled as he headed up the stairs, "Garrett, we need to get up and help the others." Garrett followed his master and heard Madellaine's footsteps coming from downstairs. Madellaine said worried as she stopped in front of Garrett, "The hyenas! They're surrounding the Grand Council House." Garrett realized and said seriously, "Madellaine, get Sinbad and tell him that Jim and Ariel are in danger. Stay safe." The blonde nodded and she went to go look for the Hawkins family.

Ariel heard the bell and asked, "What's that?" Jim explained as he tried to get up, "That's the alarm bell. Someone is attacking Atlantis." Ariel got up from the bed and said, "I'm going to check it out." Jim grabbed her hand and said seriously, "Ariel, you can't go." Ariel said with an innocent smile, "I'll be safe and I'll be right back." Ariel went out the door and found hyenas prowling the halls. She went back in the room and said panicky as she closed the door behind, "Hyenas are out there and that means we have a problem." Before Jim could get out of bed, the giant owl destroyed the roof and screech in the night. The owl picked Ariel up with its beak and flew away. Jim yelled for his angel as he headed towards the festival grounds, "Ariel!" The redhead yelled for her love as she was being squeezed by the bird, "Jim!"

The figure saw the owl having Ariel in its mouth, and smiled evilly. He then said into the com-link amused, "Atlanticaian captured, Maleficent. Should we move to faze two?" The witch evilly smiled and saw what was happening through her staff and said, "We got what we wanted. Now call back our creatures and I want that girl alive." The figure made the call and saw the Dragonriders in the sky. He then said into the com-link, "It seems the flying lizards come out to play. What now?" The witch thought about it and said with an evil smile, "Let them play hero for a bit. They won't have her, if they tried to my bird will threaten the girl's life." The figure saw Silver in his lion form and hid in the shadows. He then said into the com-link, "The Hawkins family is out and about." Maleficent asked concerned, "What about their youngest lion?" He said into the com-link as his hawk looked around with a vid-cam around his neck and the figure look at the screen, "Negative, he must've been wounded or he's not here." The witch said hurryingly, "Get out of there, now! Otherwise, their pride will hunt you down." The figure turned off com-link and said underneath his breath, "Sorry, Grand Head Councilor but my revenge will have to wait." The figure then headed towards the festival grounds.

The hyenas heard the call and headed towards the black ovals. Phoebus asked confused, "Why did they retreat? They had us where they wanted." Sinbad had a bad feeling and looked at the Grand Council House. Sinbad heard Madellaine yelling, "Mr. Hawkins, It's your son and Ariel." Sarah asked worried, "What's happen to them?" Garrett explained as he walked towards the Grand Council, "Jim's fine and he went go after Ariel, but in the condition he's in right now he might not have time." Sinbad saw the Dragonriders and said underneath his breath, "Hiccup, don't let us down."

Hiccup and the other Dragonriders were trying to get to the redhead but every time they got near Ariel, the owl would squeeze his beak to put more pressure on her. Astrid yelled at Hiccup, "Hiccup we have to fall back." Hiccup shook his head and He and Toothless were going to save her no matter what. As soon as Hiccup reached towards the beak the owl put pressure on Ariel and she yelled in pain. Hiccup froze and the owl used its wing to send Hiccup and Toothless to the festival grounds. The owl went into the giant black oval and Ariel closed her eyes to prepare for the worst.

Jim ran as fast could towards the festival grounds and saw the Hiccup and Toothless crashing. Sinbad and the others went towards the festival grounds to find the Dragonrider underneath of broken wooden crates. Jim walked up towards Hiccup and asked panicked, "Did you get Ariel back?" Hiccup turned his head away from Jim and the young Hawkins boy knew what his answer was. Sinbad placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said honesty, "We'll get her back, and I swear as a lion we will bring her home." Jim looked up at his father and knew somehow, someway they were going to get Ariel back. Hiccup said sadly as he got off of Toothless, "I'm sorry, Jim. I tried." Sarah went towards the boy and said honestly, "You did everything you can Hiccup and don't lose that hope of yours we'll need you and your fellow Dragonriders to help find Ariel." Hiccup nodded his head, got on Toothless again, and informed, "I'll tell my friends what we need to do and we'll find her." It was then Hiccup and Toothless went into the sky and to tell the other Dragonriders of the plan.

Proteus said with worry, "Why would they want that girl? What can she be of use to them?" Jim got angry and yelled, "Don't talk about her like she some doll." Silver grabbed both of his from behind and said, "Now calm down, Jimbo." Jim calmed down and Silver let go of his grandson and Jane said with consideration, "Now, I'm sure Grand Councilor Proteus didn't mean offence." Jim sighed heavily and apologized, "Sorry." Proteus said with a small smile, "Its fine. I remembered that look when I thought I lost Odette." Jim looked at the sky and said underneath his breath, "Please, be safe."

Ariel was taken into a dark castle with giant thorns surrounding it and the hyenas barked and snapped at her to move. Ariel reached at the front of the castle the figure grabbed her arm roughly and handed her over to three hyenas, the figure said to the female hyena, "Shenzi, take her to the castle dungeon. I have to report to Maleficent on our success." Shenzi said to the other two hyenas, "Banzai, Ed, you heard the man let's get her to the 'suite'." Ed laughed and Banzai groaned and said, "Awww, I was hoping for a decent meal." The three hyenas shoved her into the cell and locked it up tight. Ariel then ran towards the bars and yelled angrily as the hyenas left, "You'll regret this." A figure that was hiding in the shadow said, "Relax, all good things come to those who wait." Ariel was startled and asked alarmed, "Whose there?" The figure said amused as he was observing the redhead, "Now, look here beautiful, I'm gonna bust out of here with friends of mine who work here. So are you in or out?" Ariel then said, "Show yourself and maybe I'll join your little break out."

The figure came out into the light and the figure had a brown goatee, brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that had a black-blue vest along with it. He also wore brown pants to match his brown leather shoes. He said with a sly smile as he bowed while still looking at her, "Flynn Rider, at your service." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry I had a very busy week and college before pleasure and my story is pleasure. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Ariel asked as she tried to pick the lock, "So what are you in here for?" Flynn leaned against the wall as he played with a silver ring and said frustrated, "All I tried to do was steal some old documents to give to an old friend of mine." Ariel asked as she gave up on picking the lock, "What did the documents have in them?" Flynn put the ring back into his pocket and said as he walk towards the bars, "The history of Atlantis and of those who survived the destruction from Maleficent and Eris fifteen years ago." Ariel was curious about this and yet she felt she needed to know. Ariel heard scuffle sound and Flynn looked at the ceiling and said with a smirk, "Showtime." Ariel looked up and found a blue like dog and another dog like hold on to the blue dog but this dog creature had beige fur and dark paws and feet. It dark brown fur around his light blue eyes, but it had white fur on the top of its head.

The blue dog dropped down with the other dog creature on its back and landed quietly. Flynn grinned and said as he got down to their eye level, "Stitch, Gurgi, see you two came to rescue me." Gurgi said as he got off the blue dog's back, "Gurgi and Stitch came through secret door. Gurgi and Stitch avoid guards and hyenas, too." Stitch looked at the door lock and grabbed the bars but Flynn said before Stitch could rip the iron bar door off, "Stitch, maybe we could try a quite breakout." Stitch let go of the bar and spit his green spit on the lock. Ariel asked confused, "How is spit going to help us escape?" Flynn grinned and explained as the lock disintegrated, "That's no ordinary spit. Its acid spit." Flynn opened the iron door and asked, "Where's Booster?" Gurgi explained as he went towards the redhead, "Booster get a ride to escape in." Stitch walked towards Ariel and said with a toothy smile, "Pretty girl." Ariel smiled and asked, "Now where do we go?"

Flynn asked with a smile, "We?" Ariel explained, "Yeah, we, us." Flynn shook his head, laughed, and said, "Look, Red I don't need a freeloader and someone who will get in our way." Stitch and Gurgi looked at Flynn with a serious look on their faces. Flynn complained, "Aw come on, guys. It's bad enough I have one freeloader." Stitch and Gurgi squinted their eyes and frowned even more. The thief groaned and said tired, "Fine. We'll take her to home or whatever." Gurgi said underneath his breath as Flynn walked away, "Flynn never say that to Rapunzel." Flynn stopped in his tracks and said angrily, "Don't ever mention that name again." Flynn went to the side of the wall and whispered, "Guys over here." Ariel and the others followed the thief and remained quite. Flynn over heard a couple of hyenas talking.

"Can you believe it? That dragon lady thinks that girl is the last of the Atlanticans." Said the hyena as it was trying to look for rats. "Plus, she thinks that she is the last of the royal Atlanticans, the princess Arielna. What a joke." Said the other hyena as it sniffs for rats as well. The thief looked at Ariel and he thought, 'Maybe…' Flynn whispered seriously, "We are going to steal those documents again." Ariel asked worried, "How?" Flynn smirked and whispered, "I got a plan…"

At Atlantis Jim was at the training grounds in his form and he was tearing up every wooden hyena he saw. Mickey saw this from the stands and he sighed sadly. Milo saw the Great Head Councilor and asked shocked, "Grand Head Councilor, what are you doing here?" Mickey said sadly, "Your brother Jim is angry and sad. He's blaming himself for what happened to Miss Triton." Milo looked at his brother and sighed sadly. He then asked, "What should we do?" Mickey said, "Call for Master Shifu." Milo's eyes widen and asked, "Are you sure Grand Head Councilor?" Mickey said seriously, "I will need his students to find Miss Triton and bring her safely here. Master Shifu will help Jim to help him to control his anger." Milo bowed to Grand Head Councilor and said before he left, "Yes, Grand Head Councilor." Mickey looked at Jim and said underneath his breath, "Jim, you and Ariel were destined for each other. Now, the prophecy will be fulfilled."

Milo reached towards the Jade Palace and saw the Furious Five were training in their own special arenas. Milo asked with hurryingly, "Master Crane, where is Master Shifu?" Crane said as he practiced his balance while fighting Master Tigress, "He's in the meditation room." Milo said as he headed towards the meditation, "Thank you, Master Crane." Milo found the old red panda playing his flute and Milo asked, "Master Shifu?" The red panda opened his eyes and asked as he stopped playing his bamboo flute, "What is it, Mr. Hawkins?" Milo explained, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey wants to see you, he says he needs your students as well." Shifu asked, "Does he need Po? He is out on an assignment with Grand Councilor Kida." Milo shook his head and said, "No, just the Furious Five." Shifu sighed and got up as he headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll bring my students over there and I'll be ready for what the Grand Head Councilor will have for my students and I."

Back at Maleficent's castle, the hyenas saw Gurgi dancing and said, "Come get me." The hyenas smacked their lips with hunger and started to chase him. Gurgi started to run for his life and gave the signal. Flynn whispered, "Let's go." Ariel and Stitch followed Flynn through the castle and Flynn halted in his tracks in front of a door and said with a smirk, "This is it." Flynn opened the door and saw the documents on the desk. Ariel grabbed the documents and said, "You want the documents, you take me to Atlantis." Flynn asked, "Why? What's there at Atlantis?" Ariel looked at her ring and said seriously, "My love." Flynn dug in his pocket and picket out the silver ring he was playing with. Stitch asked concerned, "Flynn?" Flynn knew what he had to do and said as he put the silver ring in his pocket, "Change of plans Stitch. We're going to Atlantis."

Mickey heard the noise behind him and said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Master Shifu." Shifu and his students stood behind the Grand Head Councilor and Shifu said with concern, "I understand you needed my students and me." Mickey looked at the Furious Five and ordered, "There is a young girl named Ariel Triton and I want her here safe and sound." Master Tigress walked towards the Grand Head Councilor, bowed and said with certainty, "We will bring this young girl. What does she look like?" Jim heard the conversation and jumped onto the stands and described his angel as he transformed into his human self, "Her hair is red as blood and her eyes are like the clear blue sea." Shifu looked at Jim and asked, "Do you care for this girl?" Jim said with determination, "I love her. I would die for her." Shifu saw through his eyes and he could see that his feeling for her were strong and true. Shifu looked at his students and said, "My students you have heard the Grand Head Councilor. You know what you must do." His students bowed to him and to Mickey.

Then they jumped high enough to leap through the buildings and Jim asked, "Where are they going?" Mickey explained, "They are going to find Miss Triton." Jim said desperately, "Let me go with them." Mickey said seriously, "No. You will be trained by Master Shifu while his students go look for her." Jim growled in frustration and said angrily, "No, I have to go look for her." Shifu did a powerful kick and send Jim to the training grounds. Jim transformed into his lion form and roared at the kung fu master. Mickey said with concern, "Don't break his bones." Shifu said with honesty, "I won't but his pride I'm not sure." Shifu jumped off the stands and started to uses moves on the young Hawkins and Jim couldn't defend his attacks. He was beaten when Shifu pinned him to the ground. Shifu said strictly, "If you want to protect her, then you will listen to me and take my lessons well." Shifu got off of Jim and Jim said with a small smile, "Thanks for knocking some sense into me." Shifu chuckled and said as he left the grounds, "You're welcome."

Flynn and the others were dodging the hyenas and found the hidden door. Stitch knocked on the door two times and a red alien creature opened the door. The alien asked worried, "Where's Gurgi and who's the redhead girl?" Ariel said with a smile, "I'm Ariel Triton." The alien took her hand, made a handshake, and said with a smile, "Booster." Gurgi found Flynn and the others and said out of breath, "Can we go now?" Flynn said with a grin, "Yeah, next stop Atlantis." Flynn and the others went through the door and closed the door from behind.

Sinbad sighed and looked out through the window. Sarah saw her husband and said with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Sinbad smiled at his wife and gently grabbed her hand. Sinbad said with an honest smile, "After this is over, we are going to have a family vacation." Silver and Jane looked at the ocean together and Silver said worried, "I hope the lass is okay." Jane rested her head on her husband's shoulder and said with honesty, "She is, after all she has a strong heart thanks to our grandson." Silver smiled and looked at the ocean once more. Kayley and Cale we're under a tree resting. Kayley asked, "Do you think Ariel will be alright?" Cale said with honesty, "If there's one thing I know about Ariel, is that she'll never give up." Kayley smiled and snuggled up with Cale. Esmeralda woke up with a start and Delbert saw that she was up.

Delbert asked with concern, "Esmeralda, how are you?" The raven haired woman got out of bed and said with worry, "I have to talk to my husband. I have to warn them."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple, I managed to find the time to do a chapter before finals week and I have two songs that would be perfect I'll Make A Man Out Of You and Far Away by Nickleback by the request of my friend Desiree. ****I take request songs, so please feel free to ask.**** Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Delbert was worried about Esmeralda's wobbly walk and said concerned, "Esmeralda you need more rest." The raven haired woman ignored him and said seriously, "I need to talk to the Grand Head Councilor." Mickey saw Phoebus's wife up and about and went towards her. "Esmeralda, you've come back." The ravened haired woman smiled and said, "Grand Head Councilor, it's so good to see you." Delbert said worried, "Grand Head Councilor, she wants to speak with you." The Grand Head Councilor looked worried and asked, "Another vision?" The raven haired woman nodded her head and Mickey said to Dr. Doppler, "Bring us some tea, please."

Delbert brought the tea to them and said as he left, "I'll be in the lobby if you need me." Mickey and Esmeralda nodded their heads and the doctor closed the door behind him. Mickey asked concerned as he drank his tea, "What did you see?" Esmeralda sighed and put her tea cup down on the table. She explained as she grabbed her drawing pad and begin to draw the figure, "It was a young girl she had blood red hair and she wore a light blue dress with white wings, white brilliant wings and she is falling. Do you know her Grand Head Councilor?" Mickey sighed and said sadly, "I know her."

Flynn, Ariel and the others were in carriage except Booster who was driving an advance carriage that was solar powered and was pulled by a brown haired horse called Buck. Gurgi asked worried, "Will we be found?" Flynn smirked and said confidently, "Relax, guys and girl, we were completely undetected." Stitch looked from behind to make sure the hyenas were not following them. Ariel sighed and looked at her ring and thought how much she was missing Jim. Flynn sighed and asked, "So who's the lucky guy?" Ariel said with a small smile, "His name is Jim. Jim Hawkins."

When Flynn heard the last name Hawkins he asked, "Is he related by Sinbad Hawkins by any chance?" Ariel smiled and said happily, "Yes he is." Flynn smiled and explained, "Sinbad and I were the best thieves around. We were a team. Sinbad and I snuck into a fancy party and that old lion saw a woman who stolen his heart." Ariel said wide eyed, "Sarah." The thief chuckled and said with a small smile, "Yeah, he saw her and his eyes were just staring at her. He spend time with her secretly and I didn't know until I saw them together." Ariel asked concerned, "How do you react to this?" Flynn looked back on the past and he knew how he reacted.

_Flynn slammed Sinbad against him to the stone wall and pinned him. Flynn quietly yelled, "What the hell were you thinking?" Sinbad said truthfully, "I love her. Why can't you understand that?" Flynn looked at him straight in the eye and whispered, "Will she love you when she finds out that you are different? You're a lion. She is an Outsider." Sinbad sighed and said seriously, "If she loves me enough, then I'll let her turn into one of us." Flynn sighed and let him go. He then said with little hope, "I just hope you're right." _

Flynn just pondered and was lost in his own world. Ariel asked concerned, "Flynn?" All of the sudden the carriage was rammed by hyenas. Flynn looked behind the carriage and saw the hyenas coming at him and the other. Flynn yelled at Booster, "Booster, I need this carriage moving at full speed." Booster yelled as he tried to make Buck go faster, "He's given all he's got, Flynn. The hyenas are slowing him down." Flynn knew what to do and said to Gurgi and Stitch, "Gurgi, Stitch, guns and apples." Stitch got his blasters out and Gurgi had a slingshot with a bag of apples.

Master Tigress and the other Masters were tracking the redhead down in Maleficent's realm while the Dragonriders searched in the other worlds. Master Tigress asked into her com-link, "Hiccup, have you found Miss Triton?" Hiccup was in Agrabah and said into his com-link, "No, she's not here. The rest of my team has not found her either." Tigress sighed and said, "Okay, report to me or to the other Masters if you find her." Hiccup said before he went back on the search for the redhead, "Copy that." Viper saw the solar carriage and said, "Tigress, look!" Tigress looked and saw a solar carriage being attacked by the hyenas. Tigress said seriously, "Crane go see if the girl is there." Master Crane nodded and flew to see if Miss Triton was in the carriage. Crane saw the redhead girl and gave the signal.

Tigress and the other Masters followed Crane as they fought the hyenas. Flynn saw the Masters and yelled, "Booster, slow down the horse." Booster pulled the reins and managed to slow down Buck. Flynn got out of the carriage and asked seriously, "Why is the Furious Five here?" Monkey said as he grabbed Ariel's hand, "We have come for Miss Triton." Flynn said seriously, "Sorry, she's coming with us to Atlantis." Mantis said as he hopped on Crane's hat as soon as Crane landed, "We were assigned by Master Shifu and Jim is waiting for her." Ariel's eyes lit up and said with joy, "Jim? How is he?" Viper said with a smile, "He is being trained by Master Shifu and with a few others."

Meanwhile at Atlantis, Jim, Milo, Cale, Quasimodo, and Madellaine dressed as a boy were about to be trained by Master Shifu. Shifu said to his group seriously with a smirk, "Let's see if you can keep up."

_~Let's get down to business-to defeat the Hyenas~_

Jim and the others guys were fighting except Madellaine who was having trouble.

_~Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?~_

_~You're the saddest bunch I ever met~_

Then Madellaine accidentally hit Master Shifu with her pole.

_~But you can bet before we're through~_

He then took her wooden pole away from her and Shifu looked at her angrily.

_~Mister, I'll make a man out of you~_

Most of the guys that Shifu saw were doing somewhat well.

_~Tranquil as a forest~_

_~But on fire within~_

He then saw Madellaine struggling with the crossbow.

_~Once you find your center~_

_~You are sure to win~_

The blonde fired the arrow and it bounced all over the place.

_~You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot~_

Then the arrow was then almost hit Shifu as he ears went down and saw the arrow above his head.

_~And you haven't got a clue~_

The blonde felt she wanted to hide from the embarrassment as the men looked at her.

_~Somehow I'll make a man out of you~_

Quasi was doing the best to catch up with the guys.

_~I'm never gonna catch my breath~_

Cale got hit by an arrow on his butt.

_~Say good-bye to those who knew me~_

Milo couldn't break the board with his own hand and he jumped up and down from the pain.

_~Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym~_

Jim and Madellaine try to take Shifu on together but both of them were beaten.

_~This guy's got 'em scared to death~_

_~Hope he doesn't see right through me~_

Quasi was having a hard time to swim and Shifu groaned as he shook his head.

_~Now I really wish that I knew how to swim~_

During the week, Master Shifu was working his group to the bone.

_~We must be swift as the coursing river~_

_~With all the force of a great typhoon~_

_~With all the strength of a raging fire~_

_~Mysterious as the dark side of the moon~_

His group was getting better and saw Madellaine was still struggling.

_~Time is racing toward us till the Hyenas arrive~_

He picked up the blonde's load and was disappointed with her.

_Heed my every order and you might survive~_

He grabbed Madellaine's belongings and threw them towards her.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war~_

The blonde hanged her head and started to walk away.

_So pack up, go home, you're through~_

She then looked at the wooden hyena and thought, 'I can do this.'

_How could I make a man out of you~_

She did all of the styles of fighting on the wooden hyenas and the guys saw it and they were amazed.

_We must be swift as the coursing river~_

_With all the force of a great typhoon~_

_With all the strength of a raging fire~_

Shifu saw that the blonde had destroyed each wooden hyena in a different style.

_~Mysterious as the dark side of the moon~_

The blonde smile with confidence as the guys cheered for her.

_We must be swift as the coursing river~_

_With all the force of a great typhoon~_

Shifu taught the group what he taught the Furious Five and the group learned his lessons well.

_With all the strength of a raging fire~_

_~Mysterious as the dark side of the moon~_

Ariel couldn't believe it and asked, "Can Flynn and the others come too?" Tigress looked at the group and sighed. She said seriously, "They can come but only they follow the law." Ariel looked at Flynn and the thief sighed. He then said, "Fine, we will but only if you let us roam about." Tigress looked at and said stubbornly, "Fine." Ariel looked at the sky and thought of her lion. Jim looked at the ocean and thought of his past and present.

_This time, This place~_

_~Misused, Mistakes~_

_~Too long, Too late~_

_~Who was I to make you wait~_

Ariel looked at the ring and smiled as Jim looked at her doll that he made for her.

_~Just one chance~_

_~Just one breath~_

_~Just in case there's just one left~_

He then tightly gripped the doll and thought of the memories together.

_~'Cause you know,~_

_~you know, you know~_

_~That I love you~_

_~I have loved you all along~_

_~And I miss you~_

_~Been far away for far too long~_

_~I keep dreaming you'll be with me~_

_~and you'll never go~_

Jim thought that he might lost her forever as he put the doll down.

_~Stop breathing if~_

_~I don't see you anymore~_

He then thought of the dance that they went to her school.

_On my knees, I'll ask~_

_~Last chance for one last dance~_

That he would do anything to get her back, even sell his own soul.

_~'Cause with you, I'd withstand~_

_~All of hell to hold your hand~_

_~I'd give it all~_

_~I'd give for us~_

_~Give anything but I won't give up~_

_~'Cause you know,~_

_~you know, you know~_

Jim continued to train on the grounds and Ariel and the others finally made it to Atlantis.

_~So far away~_

_~Been far away for far too long~_

Shifu saw the redhead with a plate of food and he smiled at the girl. He said to Jim as he trained, "Jim it's time for a break." Jim said focused, "No, Master, I need to be stronger."

_~So far away~_

_~Been far away for far too long~_

_~But you know, you know, you know~_

Ariel said with hope, "You need your strength."

_~I wanted~_

Jim then heard that angelic voice and said underneath his breath, "It can be…"

_~I wanted you to stay~_

He then turned around and saw his angel with a plate of food for him.

_~'Cause I needed~_

He then started to run towards her and she dropped the plate of food as he lifted her as he spun her around.

_~I need to hear you say~_

Jim captured her lips and kissed her feverishly with passion and she kissed him with his fervor.

_~I have loved you all along~_

_~And I forgive you~_

_~For being away for far too long~_

Jim said in between the kisses, "I missed you so much."

_~So keep breathing~_

_~'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore~_

Ariel said as she deepened the kiss, "I missed you too."

_Believe it~_

_~Hold on to me and, never let me go~_

_~Keep breathing~_

_~Hold on to me and, never let me go~_

_~Keep breathing~_

_~Hold on to me and, never let me go~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. My mother made a request she wanted the song If I Never Knew You. ****I take request songs, so please feel free to ask.**** Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Jim brought Ariel to their room and he pulled her in a feverous kiss. Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his fervor. Jim said between the kisses, "I love you." Before the redhead could reply, Jim picked her up bridal style with his lips locked on hers and placed her on their bed. Jim wrapped his arms around his angel's waist and he buried his face in her neck. Ariel sighed happily and said as she massaged his scalp, "I love you, too." Jim looked at her in her beautiful sky blue eyes said as he stroked her cheek, "I think we should celebrate." Ariel grabbed his hand and asked with a smile, "What do you have in mind?" Jim pulled her in and held her close, he then said with a shy smile, "I was thinking we have a party with everyone here at Atlantis." Ariel closed her eyes, snuggled close to her lion, and said happily, "I like that."

Sinbad was in bed with his wife 'fooling around' and Sarah said as she got out under the covers, "Honey that was amazing." Sinbad got out under the covers and said exhausted, "We needed that." Sarah nodded her head and said as she rested on her husband's chest, "I'm glad Ariel is back with our son." Sinbad smiled and said as he put his arm around her, "Yeah, you know I might consider as our daughter." Sarah laughed and then said with a serious face, "You know Flynn brought her here." Sinbad sighed and he knew Rider and him left on a bad note. Sarah said worried, "Now I know you and Flynn left on a bad note but the least you can do is say hi before he leaves."

Sinbad explained to his wife, "He didn't show up at our wedding and he wasn't there when the kids were born." Sarah knew her husband well and said with a smile, "Sinbad, please for me." Her husband sighed and said, "Fine but I'll do it for you." Sarah kissed her husband and snuggled up to him.

Cale and Kayley were making out on the bed and they took a break. Kayley said with a smile, "It's great that Ariel is back." Cale then joked, "Good, you've been suffocating me." Kayley playfully hit him and Cale laughed. Kayley said as she got off the bed, "Well, I'm headed off to bed." Cale pulled her in bed and said with a smirk, "Sleep with me." Kayley laughed and said with a smile, "Promise you won't sneak up my skirt like you did the last time." Cale smiled and said as he crossed his heart, "Cross my heart."

Milo then packed his bags and headed out. Jane saw him leaving and asked, "No good-bye?" Milo sighed and said with sadness, "I miss Anya." Jane sighed and asked, "When were you going to tell us that you are leaving this family?" Milo explained, "She is special and she's sick." Jane's eyes widened and said, "What…?" Milo explained, "She needs my help and I love her." Jane pulled her grandson in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Take care of each other." Milo nodded his head and returned the hug. Jane let go of him and whispered, "I'll explain to the family." Milo nodded his head and left with his bags on his back.

The Grand Council in the morning were murmuring about Esmeralda's vision, The Grand Head Councilor yelled, "Order!" The Council was silent and Mickey said, "Now, I know that this is disturbing to all of us, but our concern is how did we not know that Miss Triton was Atlanticain?" Grand Councilor Proteus said as he passed the papers to the Grand Head Councilor, "Flynn handed these papers to me after he brought Miss Triton to young Jim Hawkins." The Grand Head Councilor looked over the papers and said with a smile, "I think I know what Miss Triton is."

Madellaine was organizing the books in the library and B.E.N. said happily, "Thanks for helping me, Madellaine." The blonde smiled and said with joy, "No problem, B.E.N. I needed to do this anyway." Garrett saw the blonde and sighed as he thought, 'Don't do this…' B.E.N. said as he left, "Listen, I'm gonna go get the other novels so I'll be back soon." The blonde nodded her head and continued her work. Garrett walked behind her and said, "Madellaine…" The blonde turned around and said with a small smile, "Hi Garrett." The blind man pulled her in for a kiss and she was surprised but gave into the kiss.

Later at night, Atlantis set up the entire party for Ariel's return and Flynn group were at the buffet table. Booster frowned and said sadly, "Man, I can't believe were leaving tonight. I wanted go see more of the city and spend time with Ariel." Gurgi and Stitch nodded their heads and the thief groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Flynn sighed and said, "Fine, one more night but that is it otherwise we might as well be misfits."

Back at Maleficent's castle, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed were walking into the witch's throne room with their heads down. Maleficent tapped her finger repeatedly and asked with a serious face, "Where is she?" The hyenas said nothing out of fear. She then asked in rage as her green and yellow flames went into the air, "WHERE IS SHE?" The hyenas yelped in fear as they bundled together. Shan Yu came into the room and said informally, "The lock on the cell was disintegrated and Rider was not there." The witch's eyes widened and asked with fear, "And the documents?" Shan Yu answered, "Stolen." Maleficent was shaking with rage and anger. Banzai yelled as he hid behind the pillar, "She's gonna blow!" Shenzi and Ed hid behind pillars as well and so did Shan Yu. Maleficent yelled as the flames engulfed her, "RIDER!"

After burning the throne room, she managed to calm down and groaned as the hyenas cleaned the room. Shan Yu had an idea as he made an evil smile. The witch saw this smile and she said as she made an evil smile of her own, "I see you have an idea my general." Shan Yu said evilly, "Maybe the good doctor should pay her a visit." The witch thought of this and smiled evilly, "Maybe he should."

The party was lively and entertaining, Jim was wearing a suit and he was looking for his angel. Silver whisper to his grandson's ear, "She'll be coming don't worry." Jim nodded his head and his grandfather left him. Jim then saw Ariel coming up the stairs with her dress she wore to her dance and wore the blue sapphire rose he gave her. Jim smiled and whispered as he held out his arm for her to wrap around, "You look heavenly." Ariel lightly blushed and said with a smile, "Thank you and you look handsome." Jim chuckled and said with a smirk, "I'm gonna announce about our engagement to all of Atlantis." Ariel looked at him shocked and asked, "Are you crazy?" Jim shyly smiled and said with his eyes full of love, "People do crazy things when they're in love." Ariel smiled and she just stared at Jim's handsome features and Jim stared at Ariel's face. The lights in the ballroom gave her face a heavenly glow. Jim leaned in and slowly closed his eyes as did Ariel as she parted her lips. Jim kissed her sweetly and he cupped her cheeks with both of his hands as Ariel returned his fervor. Jim broke the kiss and Ariel said softly with her eyes closed, "I think we should dance." Jim chuckled huskily that made Ariel shiver and he said with a small smile, "I think we should."

In the shadows, a figure was watching the redhead from above and had a sly grin on his face. The figure said evilly, "Enjoy your party Miss Triton because after I crash it, it will be a blast."

Sinbad saw Flynn and said, "Hey." Flynn nodded and said nothing. Sinbad sighed and said, "Look, Flynn, I know we left on a bad note but you are still my friend and I'm grateful to you for bring Ariel back." Flynn scoffed and said stiff, "Whatever, I was just making sure she got here safe." Sinbad sighed and asked, "So what about you and…?" Flynn knew what he was talking about and said, "Eris has her. That Goddess said if I brought the documents to her she let Rapunzel go." Sinbad knew Eris very well and he almost lost Sarah to her. Sinbad said grimly, "I almost lost Sarah to her, do not make the same mistake I did." Sinbad then left Flynn to his thoughts.

Everyone was dancing merrily to the folk music, and then the Furious Five arrived at the party including Master Shifu. Shifu said seriously to his students, "I sense someone is here uninvited, keep an eye out." His students bowed to their Master and went to inspect the party. Master Shifu went towards Grand Head Councilor Mickey and said, "Lovely party, Grand Head Councilor." Mickey chuckled and said as he grabbed to glasses of wine for Shifu and him, "Yes, the party is nice; after all it is a celebration." Shifu took the glass and said seriously, "Someone is here uninvited and my students are checking to make sure everyone is safe."

The Grand Head Councilor took some thought into it and asked, "Is it Maleficent?" Shifu said with a serious face, "No, probably one of her elite men." Mickey said seriously, "Make sure he does not get in." Shifu bowed and went away with his glass of wine.

All of the sudden, a puff of purple smoke appeared and as the smoke evaporated the figure was none other than Dr. Facilier. He made a sly grin and asked as he played with his cards, "So where is my invitation?" Everyone did not spoke a word and the doctor saw the redhead. Dr. Facilier said as he approached Ariel, "Well, Well, Miss Triton it seems that you've been giving us trouble." Jim went in front of her and said angrily, "You touch her and I'll kill you where you stand." Facilier backed off and said, "Relax, lion boy, just came here to warn you all."

The Grand Head Councilor asked as he walked through the people, "What is your warning?" The doctor chuckled and said with a sly grin, "The dragon lady is coming here and for the beautiful Miss Ariel Triton or known as Princess Arielna, the last of the royal Atlanticaian race." Everyone was murmuring and Facilier said as he disappeared, "Don't believe me ask your Grand Head Councilor." Jim looked at Ariel and asked in disbelief, "Is this true?" Ariel was shocked herself and said, "This is news to me I didn't even know." Mickey walked in front of the crowd and announced, "Everyone Maleficent and Eris have returned. The Great Wars have begun and we must tell of the worlds that we must prepare for the worst." Everyone left and went to go to prepare.

The Grand Head Councilor said to the Grand Councilors, "Everyone get all of our best troops and call the Dragonriders, the Hunters, and everyone else you can find." The Council turned into their animal forms and headed out to find allies. Mickey turned towards Shifu and said, "Find Po and Grand Councilor Kida, we will need your best student for the war." Shifu bowed and headed out to find the Dragon Warrior. Mickey said to the Furious Five, "Find the children and the elderly and evacuate them into Montressor." The Five bowed and went to do what they were told.

The Grand Head Councilor looked at Sinbad and Phoebus's families. Mickey sighed and said, "Sinbad and Phoebus, I must ask both of you for an important task." Sinbad and Phoebus were waiting for their orders. Mickey then ordered, "You must protect Miss Triton in the Safehouse. Maleficent must not get Ariel into her hands." Sinbad asked worried, "Where is Milo?" Jane explained, "Anya was sick, he had to go back to Montressor." Sinbad sighed and said, "Well, he can help to keep the children and elderly safe." Flynn spoke up and said with a hopeless smile, "I'll help Sinbad and after all I owe him." Sinbad smiled and said as they slapped hands, "Looks like the old team is back."

Booster said happily, "I'll build traps just in case." Phoebus asked worried, "What about you Grand Head Councilor?" Mickey answered grimly, "I'll fight Maleficent and Shan Yu." Everyone was shocked and Jim said worried, "Grand Head Councilor, they'll kill you." Mickey then looked at the youngest Hawkins and said with a hopeful smile, "Then your father will take my place." Sinbad was shocked as was everyone and said, "Grand Head Councilor…" Mickey said as he left, "Remember, we are one."

Ariel looked at Jim and said sadly as she buried her head in his chest, "This is my fault." Jim massaged her back and said quietly, "Shh, Shh, this is not your fault." Ariel got out of his arms and said as she cried, "None of this would ever happen if we haven't met." Jim could see the sadness in her eyes and she was lost as well. He then begins to sing.

_If I never knew you~_

_~If I never felt this love~_

_~I would have no inkling of~_

_How precious life can be~_

Ariel slowly turned around and couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Jim then wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her hands on hid chest.

_~And if I never held you~_

_~I would never have a clue~_

_~How at last I'd find in you~_

_~The missing part of me~_

Ariel then rested her head on his chest and Jim sang about what the world can be like.

_~In this world so full of fear~_

_~Full of rage and lies~_

He then lifted her head with his finger and looked deep into her eyes.

_~I can see the truth so clear~_

_~In your eyes~_

He then wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb and she sighed happily at his touch.

_~So dry your eyes~_

Jim then smiled and rested his head on top of hers as his family watched this magical moment as did Phoebus's family.

_~And I'm so grateful to you~_

_~I'd have lived my whole life through~_

_~Lost forever~_

_~If I never knew you_

Ariel then slightly pulled away but not enough to break the embrace to look at him and begin to sing.

_~If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real~_

_~Never knowing I could feel~_

_~A love so strong and true~_

Ariel then pulled him to the bridge and they were slowly dancing among the moonlight.

_~I'm so grateful to you~_

_~I'd have lived my whole life through~_

_~Lost forever~_

_~If I never knew you~_

Jim made Ariel twirl a couple of times and pulled her in to hold her close.

_~I thought our love would be so beautiful~_

_~Somehow we'd make the whole world bright~_

_~I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong~_

_~And still my heart is saying we were right~_

_~we were right~_

Jim and Ariel then pulled off the big finale with their dance.

_~And if I never knew you~_

_~If I never knew you~_

_~I'd have lived my whole life through~_

Ariel looked into the love that Jim had in his eyes and Jim shyly smiled at his angel.

_~Empty as the sky~_

_~Never knowing why~_

Then they leaned in towards each other as Jim's eyes begin to slowly drop and Ariel parting her lips.

_~Lost forever~_

_~If I never knew you~_

Jim then kissed her passionately and she returned his fervor as she wrapped her arms around him. He then pulled her from the kiss and whispered, "I'll protect you, I swear on my life."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

The Hawkins and Phoebus's families reached the Safehouse; it was a cabin that had everything they needed. Zephyr asked his mother, "Mom, what's going to happen to us?" Esmeralda sighed and said as she picked up her son, "I don't know Zephyr. But I do know that we we'll be safe here." Zephyr hugged his mother and wishing everything will be alright. Mushu looked around and found some pots and some food to cook. Mushu then asked everyone with a hopeful smile, "Anyone hungry for some my home cooking?" He looked around noticed that no one was hungry and he put the pots back in the cabinets. Cale looked around and asked, "Where are Flynn and his misfits?"

Flynn was setting the traps and so was Booster. Booster asked as set the last trap, "Flynn, are we going to find her?" Flynn went through his pocket and picked out the silver ring. He sighed and put the ring back in his pocket. Flynn said with little hope, "Once we found her Booster, I want Stitch, Gurgi, and you to live your own lives." Booster asked worried, "What about you?" Flynn smiled, slapped Booster's back, and said, "I'll be a married man."

The dark hooded figure looked over the cabin and said, "They will attack Montressor as well as Atlantis." The figure pulled out a locket and opened the locket. It had the picture of Athena and Ariel as a baby. The figure looked at the locket and said softly, "I will keep my promise Athena. I swear I will not let your daughter fall into the hands of darkness." The figure closed the locket and disappeared.

Ariel was looking over the battlefield through the upstairs window and sighed. Jim came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her shoulder. Ariel said quietly, "Jim, I'm scared." Jim kissed her cheek and said seriously, "I won't let that happened." Ariel smiled and kissed him briefly.

Grand Head Councilor watched over the land and sighed. The other Grand Councilors were standing by waiting for the orders of the Grand Head Councilor. Master Shifu and Po were standing side by side waiting for the attack. Po then asked, "Shifu, do you think we can this war?" Shifu then gave his wisdom to his student and said, "As long there is hope in each of our hearts, we will win this war." Po nodded his head and knew somehow that they will win.

On Montressor, the Furious Five were leading the elderly and the children to safehouses. Master Monkey asked as he carried a child, "Tigress don't you think we should be back at Atlantis? Helping the others?" Tigress answered as she held the lamp, "We are helping, by making the people of Atlantis safe from harm." Viper sighed and said sadly, "I hope Atlantis doesn't fall like Atlantica did." Tigress sighed sadly as for she was there when the greatest city of all of the worlds fell into the hands of Maleficent and Eris. She only remembered that only two Atlanticaians made it out of that disaster, the Queen and the Princess of Atlantica. Tigress said to as she handed the lantern to Crane, "Lead the way, Crane." Crane took the lantern and flew ahead of the crowd.

Tiana and the others saw tiny lights outside of Charlotte's home. Meg said worried, "I think we should help them." Naveen asked, "How can we help them? It's like whole city out there." Charlotte had an idea and said, "What about my small houses in the back I'm sure they could use them." Kuzco said with grin spreading to his face, "You know that's not a bad idea." Hercules said with hope, "Well, let's offer them a place to stay." Tiana then opened the doors and said as she headed towards the crowd, "Besides I feel we need to this. Come on, everyone."

Hiccup and the other Dragonriders were waiting for the signal from the Grand Head Councilor. Hiccup then said to everyone, "Listen everyone I know what we're doing is extremely dangerous and risky. So if anyone wants to quit let me know." Astrid said as she adjusted herself on her Deadly Nadder, "I'm with you all the way." Fishlegs said as he got on his Gronckle, "You need me. Without me you be dead." Snotlout said as he adjusted his saddle on his Monstrous Nightmare, "Hey we're a team and we go down as a team." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time as they got on their Hideous Zippleback, "Yeah!" Hiccup smiled and looked out into the ocean to see the black ovals appearing. Toothless growled and Hiccup said to his dragon, "Here we go, boy."

The Grand Had Councilor sensed Merlin coming at his side and Garrett on the other side, Merlin then said with grim, "She is coming…" Garrett said as he readied his staff, "I'll make sure she does not harm my friend." Merlin said to his apprentice, "You must protect Ariel no matter what." Garrett nodded his head and knew what to do. Mickey saw the black ground ovals forming as the hyenas came out of them. Maleficent came out of the black ground oval along with her General Shan Yu as the giant black oval in the sky formed. The white owl creature came at the witch's side and cooed at its master.

Sinbad saw the black ovals and said with determination, "It's time." Maleficent smiled evilly and yelled, "Grand Head Councilor, bring me the Princess of Atlantica." Mickey said with seriousness, "I will not hand the Princess over to you Maleficent. You have betrayed our laws and our people." The witch then yelled as she rose her hands into the sky, "Then die!" Shan Yu yelled as he ordered the hyenas, "Attack!" The hyenas charged after the Grand Head Councilor and were stopped by the Grand Council members in their animal forms. John was fighting them off as well as his wife Pocahontas. Their lion forms were powerful as they used their teeth and claws to fight off the hyenas.

Proteus and his wife Odette used their hooves as they kicked the hyenas back and cause them to go flying back. Kida in her white wolf form Aniu used her teeth and tactics to pin down the hyenas or throw them off. While the Council was fighting off the hyenas, Eric was sneaking by without a hitch and smelled Ariel's scent. Eric said with a smirk, "Time to make my mother proud of me." He then followed the scent and headed towards the cabin. Maleficent said evilly to the giant owl, "Go my pet and bring the Princess to me, alive." The owl spread its wings and took off into the sky. General Shan Yu saw the Grand Head Councilor and rage started to boil inside him. Maleficent saw this and said with a smile, "Go ahead, I'll handle with the others." Shan Yu ran past the fighting and jumped in front of the Grand Head Councilor with rage in his face.

Tigress saw the people following a couple of kids into different houses. Tiana walked up to Tigress and asked worried, "Have you seen our friend? Her name is Ariel." Tigress said with a hopeful smile, "Yes I have. She is safe with the Hawkins family." Tiana felt relived and said with a smile, "Thank you. It means a lot to us that she's okay. Please come with us we have houses that will keep you and the people safe." Tigress smiled and heard a noise as her perked up. She turned around to the hyenas coming down the hill and she yelled, "Everyone, hurry into the houses now!" The elderly and the children ran towards the houses but they we're barley making it there. Master Mantis yelled, "Tigress, look!" Tigress saw a dark hooded figure and warned, "Get out of the way!"

The figure then made a ball of light by using light magic and extended it to make a wall barrier and spread it to stop the hundreds of hyenas to harm the people. The figure yelled, "Master Tigress, get the elderly and children towards those houses. They must be safe." Tigress yelled, "What about you?" The figure yelled as he strained himself to put more magic in his barrier, "I'll hold them as long as I can." Tigress nodded and headed towards the people of Atlantis to lead them to the houses.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Flynn smelled an unfamiliar scent and said, "Booster, get Stitch and Gurgi to help the Council." Booster asked worried, "What about you?" Flynn said seriously, "I'll deal with our guest." Booster nodded his head and went to go find their two comrades. Flynn turned into his form, Bolt, and he growled and knew that scent was not friendly. Jim picked up the scent as his face harden with a scowl. Ariel asked worried, "What is it?" Jim said angrily, "It's Eric. He found your scent." Ariel was scared and knew what Eric will do to her. He would hurt her and then turned her into his kind. Jim then told his angel, "Stay here and I'll get Cale here to protect you." Ariel nodded her head and kissed Jim briefly. The redhead then said with a hopeful smile, "I love you." Jim smiled and kissed her back, he then went out the door and down the stairs.

Jim asked everyone, "Did anyone smell…?" Sinbad answered to his son, "Yeah, we all smell him." Kayley then said as she went up the stairs, "I'll stay with her, Jim. I'll make sure she won't be taken." Sarah said as she followed her daughter, "I better go with her she will need all the help she can get." Esmeralda picked up her son and said, "I'll stay with them and see if anyone else would want to hurt that poor girl." Phoebus nodded his head to his wife and he watched his wife go upstairs with their son. Jane went up the stairs as well and Silver knew what she was thinking. Cale then asked, "So what? We go and fight Eric while protecting my best friend?" Silver said as he adjusted his robotic arm, "Not the biggest plan we can come up with, but, yes that is the plan."

Merlin shot a fireball out of hand and Shan Yu dodged it with his sword. Garrett used his ice magic and frizzed his body to stop him. Shan Yu broke the ice around him and charged at the Grand Head Councilor. Mickey then pulled out his silver saber and blocked his attack and used light magic to push him away to the edge of the cliff. Merlin and Garrett were going to attack again but Mickey said seriously, "Stop, I'll fight him alone." Merlin warned the Grand Head Councilor, "You cannot defeat him alone." Mickey said as he positioned himself in his fighting stance, "Then it's a chance I will have to take." Garrett asked, "What would have us do?" The Grand Councilor ordered, "Go to Montressor and help the Furious Five in any way you can." Merlin made the door and said before he went in, "Be careful, my old friend." Garrett said as he walked into the door, "We won't let you down."

The Grand Head Councilor saw the giant owl and Mickey said into the hidden com-link, "Hiccup you and the other Dragonriders must go and fight off that owl creature. That bird must not reach the Safehouse." Hiccup said through his com-link, "Rodger that." Hiccup then said to his friends, "Alright, guys, let's do this." Hiccup took off into the sky as the other Dragonriders did as well.

Back on Montressor, the figure was almost out of his light magic and said with little hope he had, "I must keep my promise." He then felt more light magic on the barrier and he turned around to see it was Merlin and Garrett helping him. Merlin said with amazement, "You must have highly skilled magic to put up this kind of barrier, sir." The figure said with honesty, "Thank you, but I would not have lasted long." Garrett asked his teacher, "How is this possible to make a barrier this enormous?" Merlin then explained to his student, "Only someone who was trained by the Grand Head Councilor's teacher could have this highly skilled magic." Garrett then asked, "Who could've had this kind of magic?" The figure answered seriously, "Yen Sid."

Eric then heard a sound and was pounced by a white dog with a lightning bolt. Eric turned into his form and said with a smirk, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Where is your little gang, Flynn?" Flynn growled and said angrily, "Leave them out of this." Eric chuckled and said with the smirk still on his face, "Oh, that's right. You send them away so you can have me all to yourself. How cute." Flynn growled angrily and said, "You keep talking like that and I'll rip your head off." Flynn saw Sinbad and the others jumped in their forms. They surrounded Eric and Sinbad said angrily, "You're surrounded Eric. Give up while you have the chance." Eric chuckled and said, "Sorry but I brought some friends of mine for you to play with." Some hyenas pounced on Sinbad and the others except Jim who dodged the hyena that tried to pounce on him.

Tiana was giving everyone a bowl of her famous jambalaya and the others were handing out the soup as well. Tiana then asked Naveen, "Do you think Ariel will be alright?" Naveen smiled at her and said with hope, "If there is one thing we know about Ariel is that she has courage and determination to get out of anything." Charlotte and Kuzco looked up at the sky and thought of their redhead friend. Meg looked at her locket and remembered when Ariel got this for her at the Montressor mall. Hercules remembered how Ariel fixed a date with Megara. All of Ariel's friends were hoping and praying for her to come home soon.

Back at Atlantis, Hiccup and the others were in formation in the air. Hiccup said into his com-link, "Astrid, see what you can do about its talons." Astrid said into her com-link, "I'm on it." Fishlegs said informally into his com-link, "Hiccup, its eyes and wings are vulnerable, but, speed and power are its strengths." Hiccup said to Fishlegs through his com-link, "Rodger that." Hiccup said into his com-link to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "Guys, I need you to blind that bird with some of that fire power." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in their com-link "Got it!" Hiccup then said into his com-link to Snotlout, "Snotlout, you and I are going to go for its wings." Snotlout yelled into his com-link, "Alright, teamwork!"

Mickey and Shan Yu were fighting with the sword and saber. Neither of them was giving an inch. The Grand Head Councilor was using his light magic to dodge Shan Yu's dark magic. Shan Yu said angrily, "I've should've killed you when I had the chance." The General used his dagger like sword and tried to slash Mickey in half. The Grand Head Councilor dodged it and used his light magic once more to form a barrier to trap Shan Yu. Mickey then asked out of breath, "Now, tell me, what does Maleficent want with Miss Triton?" Shan Yu laughed evilly and said with an evil smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mickey then made the barrier small and Shan Yu was getting squeezed inside as he was yelling pain.

Ariel looked outside from her window and said, "We have to do something. I can't watch everyone sacrifice their lives for me." Sarah said with concern, "I know you want to help Jim and the others, but, you can't. You would just put yourself at risk." Ariel asked, "Is there anything we can do?" Jane said sadly, "I'm afraid not, my dear." Ariel's back started to glow and everyone was shocked. Ariel asked clueless, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Ariel turned her head and saw that her back was glowing white. Two glowing bright white wings started to form out of her back. Ariel was amazed and said breathlessly, "Whoa." Ariel then had an idea and said with courage, "I'm going to help my friends." She opened the window and flew into the sky with her new wings.

Jim and Eric were fighting left and right. Jim asked angrily, "So you came here as Mommy's little helper?" Eric laughed and said evilly, "Maybe I just want Ariel to myself." Jim roared out of anger and pounced on Eric. The two rolled down the hill and fought as they did. Sinbad looked up and saw the window opened as well Jim being missing. He then yelled worried, "Flynn, go see Ariel is alright and find Jim." Flynn nodded his head and went upstairs. When he reached there he asked the women, "Where is Ariel?" Esmeralda answered and said with little hope, "She left to help her friends."

Ariel saw the Grand Council from above and dove down to help them. Proteus and Odette were having some trouble and the redhead swoop down and tackled the hyenas. Proteus saw the wings and said breathlessly, "It can't be…" Odette saw the wings and said as a smile came to her face, "The wings of an Atlanticaian. The wings of hope." Ariel saw Tulio and Miguel having trouble as well and Ariel tackled the hyenas again. Tulio and Miguel had smiles on their faces as Ariel waved at them. Stitch and Gurgi saw the redhead and were amazed by her wings. Gurgi said as he used his slingshot on the hyenas, "Gurgi knew she was angel." Stitch used his blasters and said as he covered Gurgi's back, "Ariel is angel."

Maleficent saw the redhead and used her staff to use her dark magic as she shot Ariel to pull her in. Ariel looked down and saw that she was tied by the witch's dark magic. Maleficent said evilly as she brought the redhead face to face, "I have my little angel." John Smith Hawkins saw this and tackled the witch by breaking her magic off of Ariel. Ariel then flew into the sky and hid in the clouds. Maleficent got up and saw that John was trying to get up but couldn't. Maleficent pointed her staff at the lion and said evilly, "Long live the King." She then shot the green flames at the lion and turned him into stone. His wife yelled as tears came out of her eyes, "John!" The witch used her dark magic and threw the lioness against the stone wall by knocking Pocahontas out.

The owl was hit by Toothless's purple fire shot in its mouth and with the rest of the Dragonriders doing their job the owl fell into the ocean as it breathes its last breath. Hiccup said into his com-link, "Grand Head Councilor, the owl is down and out. What would like us to do?" Mickey said into the com-link as he tries to keep Shan Yu contain, "Good work, help other Grand Councilors down here." Hiccup said into his com-link, "Rodger that." Hiccup then said to his friends, "Let's go everyone." Hiccup motioned Toothless to head down towards where the Grand Council was and the other Dragonriders followed him. Maleficent looked into the sky and said impatient, "If you want done something right, you have to do it yourself." She then raised her hands and the green and yellow flames engulfed her as she transformed into her own liking.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

The witch turned herself into the most ferocious dragon that anyone has ever seen. The flames were coming out of her mouth and she looked up and took off into the sky. Hiccup and the other Dragonriders were headed to help the Grand Council until Hiccup saw Ariel flying and flew past him. Hiccup saw Maleficent flew after the redhead and said into his com-link, "Grand Head Councilor, I think you're going to have wait for me." Mickey asked into his com-link as he barely held Shan Yu in his light barrier, "Why is that?" Hiccup explained into his com-link, "Because Maleficent is in her dragon form and she is going after Ariel. I'll go after Maleficent and Astrid and the others will help the Grand Council." Mickey said into the com-link seriously, "This isn't game, Hiccup. You do know once you do this, there is no going back." Hiccup said into the com-link seriously, "I care about her and I want to do this." Mickey said strenuously as he used what little light magic he had left, "Be careful."

Hiccup said into his com-link, "Astrid, I need you and the other Dragonriders to help the Grand Council." Astrid asked worried into her com-link, "What about you? What are you going to do?" Hiccup said into his com-link seriously, "I'm going to fight Maleficent alone." Astrid said into her com-link concerned, "No way. You can't do that." Hiccup said with courage into his com-link, "Astrid if anything happens to me, you are to be the new Captain of the Dragonriders." Astrid said into the com-link, "Hiccup, no don't do this." Hiccup turned off his com-link and said to Toothless, "Okay, boy let's go and save the angel." Toothless cooed and the duo went after the witch.

Astrid said into the com-link, "Hiccup? Hiccup are you there?" The blonde sighed and looked at the team. Fishlegs asked worried, "What did the boss say?" Astrid thought of Hiccup's words and said with determination, "We have to help the Grand Council and stay to help them." Snotlout asked worried, "What about Hiccup?" Astrid looked back and said grimly to the team, "He's going after Maleficent." The Dragonriders were shocked to hear this and their faces were filled with worry and fear. Astrid said bravely to the team, "Let's finish the job." Astrid and her Deadly Nadder flew down to help the Grand Council as well as the other Dragonriders.

Milo and Anya were at Charlotte's house as Charlotte knew because they had nowhere else to go. Milo said with a smile as grab the cup of tea from Tiana, "Thank you." Tiana asked Milo's love, "Is there anything you need?" Anya said with a smile as well, "No thank you." Tiana smiled and left the two of them alone. Milo said as he wrapped Anya nice and warm with a blanket, "I'm sorry I was a little late." Anya laughed lightly and said as she cuddled close to Milo, "It's fine besides, I think it'll be great once we move in together." Milo cuddled close to Anya and looked up in the sky. 'I hope everyone is okay.' He thought as he rested his head on top of Anya's.

Jim and Eric were at the cliff and Jim was having a hard time getting up. Eric pinned him down and said evilly, "I'm gonna so much fun with Ariel, once you're dead." Jim tried to get up but couldn't. Eric was ready to rip off Jim's but Flynn pounced on Eric's back and bit his ear. Eric was howling in pain as he got off of Jim and Flynn had the upper hand. Jim finally got up and saw Flynn fighting Eric. Flynn yelled, "Anytime you want to jump in, now is the time." Jim charged at Eric and Flynn jumped off Eric's back as Jim pounced on the wolf.

Mickey finally used all of what light magic he had left and Shan Yu was freed from his barrier. Shan Yu chuckled evilly and said as he ready his sword to chop off the Grand Councilor's head off, "Today, the Grand Head Councilor has fallen." All of the sudden an arrow was shot through his arm and Shan Yu yelled in pain. A brown hooded figure came between Shan Yu and the Grand Head Councilor. The figure had another arrow ready to be shot from his bow and warned with a serious tone, "If you know what's good for you, former General Shan Yu, you will stand down." Shan Yu growled with anger and saw other figures with brown hoods and with bows waiting for their signal to fire their arrows.

Ariel was dodging Maleficent's mouth as it snapped at her. Maleficent shot flames at the redhead but Ariel was barely dodging as she was trying to adjust to her wings. Maleficent roared and said in a disoriented voice, "Come here my little angel." Maleficent was in reach of Ariel but Maleficent was shot by a fast purple fireball and lost her balance. Ariel saw Hiccup with Toothless and asked, "Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Hiccup joked, "Well I thought I come up here to see the view and I found an angel." Ariel warned Hiccup, "Hiccup you have to get out of here." Maleficent shot a fire at Ariel's wings and the redhead saw she was falling as well as blacking out. Maleficent dove for the girl as did Hiccup.

Esmeralda saw Ariel falling as the white glowing feathers falling off of her one by one. Esmeralda said breathlessly, "No…" Ariel looked through all of her friends, her family, and Jim in her mind and knew what she had to do. She woke up and saw that she was still falling to her death. Maleficent was almost close to the redhead until Hiccup along with Toothless, who caught Ariel with his scaly feet. Hiccup asked, "Did you get her?" Toothless looked and found Ariel smiling at the green eyed black dragon. Toothless cooed and gave a gummy smile to the girl. Toothless then swung her up and Ariel was flipped and sat on Toothless's back. Ariel then grabbed on to Hiccup's waist and said, "Thanks for saving me."

Hiccup chuckled and said with a confidant smile, "No worries, just a simple rescue mission." Maleficent shoot flames at them but Hiccup barely dodge them as it hit Toothless's tail wing support. Hiccup looked from behind and knew had to finish this quickly. Hiccup said to the redhead, "Hang on, I'm gonna cut this close." Ariel tightened her grip around his waist and Hiccup dove as did Maleficent. Hiccup was waiting for the right moment to tell Toothless fire. Maleficent was getting ready to fire and Hiccup yelled as he turned Toothless around, "Now!" Toothless fired his flame shot and Maleficent was choking on his fire and was losing her balance in her flight. The witch shot one last flame at the ground before she died as she was disintegrating by Toothless's fire. Toothless covered both Hiccup and Ariel with his wings as they went into the green flames of the dead witch.

Back on Montressor, the hyenas sensed Maleficent gone and headed back into the realm of Darkness. The skies cleared and the people of Atlantis were cheering and hollering with joy. Milo looked at the sky and smiled as he thought, 'Today is a good day.' Tiana and the other saw that everyone was celebrating for some reason. Meg looked up and the saw clear blue sky. Merlin, Garrett, and the black hooded figure saw the people of Atlantis in joy. Garrett said with relief, "It's finally over." Merlin warned his student, "Eris is still out there and we will never know when she will strike." The black hooded figure went towards the crowd and spotted Tiana. The figure tapped on Tiana's shoulder and asked as the figure handed a letter to her, "Could you give this to Miss Triton?" Tiana took the letter from the figure and looked at the letter. Tiana looked up and found the figure was gone.

Eric looked up at the sky and smiled evilly. Eric chuckled and said, "Sorry but I have to go. Seems Maleficent failed, just as my mother predicted." Eric jumped off the cliff and Jim went to see if this guy was crazy. Jim saw that Eric was on a solar longboat with another hooded figure and the two took off into the sky. Flynn saw the green and yellow flames and said worried, "Jim, we have to go back and see if your family and Phoebus's family is okay." Jim nodded his head and followed the thief up and cliff.

The Grand Councilors saw the hyenas retreating into the darkness and Po looked up at the sky and said, "I think this is awesome." Shifu looked up in the sky and said to his student, "Indeed it is Dragon Warrior. Indeed it is." On Montressor, the Furious Five looked at the sky and knew that the war with Maleficent was over. At Atlantis, Sinbad and the others scared off the hyenas and the families cheered with joy. Mushu yelled happily, "Happy days are here to stay." Jim and Flynn got to the top and saw everyone was cheering. Jim spotted the green flames disappearing and saw Hiccup's dragon. Jim ran towards the dragon as he transformed into his human self and saw the dragon opened his eyes. Toothless looked at Jim and Jim looked at Toothless with little hope in his eyes.

Toothless lifted his wings and showed Ariel and Hiccup that they were okay. Jim picked his angel and he listened to find her heart beating. Jim yelled happily, "She's alive! Ariel is alive!" Everyone on Atlantis heard and cheered with joy. Jim looked at Toothless and said with joy, "Thank you for bringing her back to me." Sinbad saw Hiccup and said, "I'm not sure about him."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I thought Singing to the Song of Life by Mandy Moore would be the perfect song for the holidays. I'll be celebrating Christmas and New Year's with my family. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

Ariel woke up and found herself in her bedroom. Ariel looked around and knew this wasn't Jim room. She looked and found Toothless next to her. Ariel smiled and scratch behind his ear flap. Toothless gave her a lick and left the room. Ariel sighed and the door opened slightly as the redhead saw her lion. Ariel smiled and Jim couldn't be any happier. Ariel got out of her bed and rushed towards him. Jim picked her up bridal style and spun around with her. Ariel then kissed with him with joy and happiness. Jim kissed her back and his kiss had passion and longing as his angel returned his fervor. Ariel asked confused, "What happened?" Jim explained to her as he set her down on her bed, "Well, you were knocked out for three days." Ariel said shocked, "Three days? I thought I was out for a day."

Jim chuckled at Ariel's shocked face, her face was cute. Jim explained with a small smile, "While, you were out cold, everyone on Atlantis returned home. The Grand Council even helped as well to rebuild the city." Ariel then realized and said worried, "Jim, your great-grandfather is he…" Jim said as he grabbed his angel's hand lightly, "He's fine. The Grand Head Councilor managed to turn him back to normal." Ariel asked worried, "And Eric?" Jim sighed and said as he tightened his grip on his other hand, "He got away with someone on a solar longboat." Ariel then remembered and said worried still, "What about Hiccup? Toothless, he, and I were falling. And…" Jim said with a smile, "Why don't you go see him for yourself?" Ariel asked confused, "What?" Jim laughed and picked her up as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jim explained with a wink, "Everyone is waiting for you."

Ariel then smiled and said, "I'll go change." She went into the bathroom and saw Jim was standing in the doorway. Ariel lightly pushed him outside of the bathroom and said with a playful smile, "You don't get to see until the honeymoon." Jim made a smirk and said with a husky voice, "We'll see…" Jim waited for his angel and heard the door opened. Ariel was wearing a light blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt that had a dolphin sign. She even wore white sandals with little blue birds on each side. Jim smiled, grabbed her hand, and led her out to the ballroom. When Jim pushed the doors, everyone was cheering from the Grand Council to the Furious Five. Ariel was overwhelmed by their cheer and whispered in Jim's ear, "Thank you."

Po walked up to Ariel and said excited, "Wow, this is awesome to be in the presence of an Atlanticaian." Ariel said politely, "Thank you." Ariel saw her friends and yelled, "Hey!" Tiana saw her redhead friend and said, "Everyone, look!" Charlotte and others saw Ariel as well and rushed over to her. Charlotte, Tiana, and Meg had a group hug and the guys were slapping Jim's back. Tiana realized and said as she was getting the letter out of her dress, "Oh, Ariel, someone wanted me to give this to you." Ariel grabbed the letter from her hand and before she could open it, Charlotte said with joy, "Oh letter opening can wait. It's Christmas." Ariel's eyes widen and asked, "It's Christmas?" Meg said with a smile, "Of course it is. What do you think this is, 4th of July?" Ariel laughed and looked to find Jim joking with the guys. Ariel said with a smile, "Girls, there is something I want to show you." Ariel showed her engagement ring to the girls and the girls went crazy as they squealed with joy.

Jim and the guys looked over and Jim said with a smile, "She showed her the ring." Naveen laughed and said as he slapped Jim's back, "Looks like we are going to have ourselves a wedding." Kuzco said with a sly grin, "There are going to be a lot of weddings from what I've been hearing." Herc said with a smile, "Yeah, cause after graduation we are going for the marriage life." Jim laughed and looked to find his angel smiling with her friends. Jim said before he left, "Sorry, guys but I promise my fiancé something." The guys said their 'okay' and alrights' and Jim went towards his angel with a small. Jim whispered in Ariel's ear, "I have a surprise for you." Jim grabbed her hand and led her away from her friends. Ariel said with a small smile, "I'll be back." Ariel turned her head to find her father standing in front of them.

Ariel asked confused, "Daddy? What are you doing here? I thought wouldn't be back for the holidays." Triton said with a small smile, "Well, I missed out a lot of things, my daughter. But if there one thing I won't miss it's Christmas." Ariel smiled happily and looked at Jim who smiled as well. Triton then said with an amusing smile, "Mr. Hawkins, told me that you said yes to his proposal." Ariel lightly blushed and said worried, "Daddy, I was going to tell you." Triton laughed and said with a smile, "I know that you are not a little girl anymore. So I told Mr. Hawkins that I would give him my blessing only if you graduate next month." Ariel smiled and hugged her father and her father hugged her back.

Ariel broke the hug and said, "Daddy, thank you." Triton laughed and said with a small smile, "Go ahead and enjoy your party." Ariel smiled and Jim took her hand to lead her back to the party. Jim then had an idea and yelled, "Everyone I have an announcement to make." Everyone listened to what Jim had to say. "Ariel and I are getting married." When everyone heard this everyone was cheering for them. Ariel saw the Grand Head Councilor coming towards them. Jim asked surprised, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey, what are you doing here?" Mickey chuckled and said, "I couldn't miss a party, not after what happened at the war." Ariel asked worried, "What about Maleficent?" Mickey said with a smile, "She's gone. Thanks to Hiccup, Toothless, and you." Jim asked seriously, "And Shan Yu?" Mickey said grimly, "He is in custody of the Hunters." Ariel asked curiously, "Hunters?"

Mickey realized this was a holiday for celebration and joy. Mickey laughed and said with a smile, "We shouldn't discuss this. It's Christmas." Ariel said with a smile, "Of course." Ariel spotted Hiccup with the other Dragonriders and looked at Jim with a smile. Jim looked at the direction his angel was looking. Jim said with a smile, "Go ahead, I'll meet on you on the balcony." Ariel kissed Jim on the cheek and left to go see her friend.

Sinbad looked all around and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Sarah said with a small smile, "Honey, its Christmas. You should be happy." Sinbad sighed and said with a serious face, "Not until Eris is gone. You know what she tried to do to you and me." Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and said as she sat on his lap, "I know, but right now everyone is happy. I want you to be happy for me." Sinbad cracked a smile and said, "Okay for you." Sarah smiled and kissed her husband.

Jane looked around and said with smile, "I love Christmas." Silver chuckled said with a grin, "Well, Jimbo has the best Christmas present he could ever ask for." Jane lightly laughed and said, "You do have a way with words, love." Sliver pulled his wife close and said happily, "One tries, my dear, one tries."

Kayley and Cale looked at everyone and thought this was a good way to take their mind off important things. Cale said with a smile, "I think it's going to be a great wedding." Kayley smiled and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and said, "Yeah, so is my brother's wedding." Cale chuckled and kissed his fiancé's cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Anya and Milo were resting on the sofa in by the fireplace. Milo asked as he cuddled next to Anya, "What do you think about marriage?" Anya smiled and asked happily, "Milo Thatch Hawkins, are you asking me to marry you?" Milo shyly smiled and asked, "So I'll take as a yes?" Anya laughed happily and said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Ariel looked at her friend and Hiccup turned around to find Ariel with a smile on her face. When Hiccup walked towards her, Ariel saw what happened to Hiccup's leg. His real leg was replaced by machinery like Jim's grandfather. Hiccup said with a smile and showed his machine leg, "Oh, this. Don't worry about it." Ariel asked, "Did Maleficent do that to you?" Hiccup explained, "I took the flames for you so you wouldn't get hurt. I still care about you." Ariel smile faded and said, "Hiccup, I'm going to marry Jim. You know that." Hiccup said with a smile, "I'm still going to fight for you until you marry him." Astrid walked to Hiccup side and said, "Hey, the team needs you to help them with the gifts. They're little confused who is whose." Hiccup smiled and said, "Okay Astrid I'll be there soon." The blonde smiled and kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup smiled and said, "Well, I got to go help the team." Ariel giggled and said as she left, "Have fun." Ariel walked to the balcony where her fiancé was standing. Jim asked with a smile, "Are you going to open that letter?" Ariel took the letter out of pocket and said, "I wanted you to read it with me. After all, I can't keep secrets from my future husband." Jim laughed and said smile, "True, soon-to-be Mrs. Hawkins." Ariel opened the envelope and began to read out loud.

_**Dear Arielna,**_

_**After the war you and your friends have been through, you must know this.**_

_**You have friends in high places. They are sworn to protect you.**_

_**For you are Princess Arielna, the last royal Atlanticain.**_

_**I will watch you from afar as I promised your mother before her death.**_

_**Signed, J.S.**_

Ariel wondered and asked, "Do you know anyone initials of J.S.?" Jim said sadly, "No, I'm sorry love." Ariel sighed and said hopefully, "Well, at least now I know I'm not alone." The redhead embraced her lion and said, "Now we both have something. Something worth fighting for." Jim smiled at her and caressed her left cheek with his hand. Morph appeared and chirped happily as he floated around the two lovers. Morph then transformed himself into mistletoe. Ariel giggled and Jim couldn't resist this moment. He kissed his angel with passion and care as Ariel returned his fervor. Mushu yelled, "Come on, it's time to celerbrate." Madellaine grabbed the microphone and into the mic, "Okay, everyone let's party." Booster, Stitch, and Gurgi got the instruments out began the tune.

_There's a rhythm of this world~_

_~In every nation~_

_~A never-ending song~_

_~Of celebration~_

Everyone made the aisle with blue roses and Flynn yelled, "Okay, everyone who is married jig through the aisle."

_~A song that dances on the wind~_

_~Sieving through the trees~_

Everyone was ready to walk down the aisle and John and Pocahontas were the first ones to go.

_It's opened up my world and sky~_

_~And made them new for me~_

Everyone married couple jigged down through the aisle and they were happy as can be.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Movin' to the heartbeat~_

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

_~I'm flyin'~_

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Living every moment~_

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

_I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream~_

_Singing the song, living the song of life~_

Mush yelled, "Okay this jig is for soon to be newlyweds."

_~Sailing on the summer night flying high~_

_Dancing to the beating of our hearts in paradise~_

Ariel's friends and family were ready to jig for luck while the others danced to the song.

_~I hear the song of the moon and stars~_

_~I hear the children sing~_

_~It's a celebration of every heart~_

_Of every living thing~_

Ariel and Jim as well as the other couples jigged through the aisle with joy and happiness.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Movin' to the heart beat~_

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

_~I'm flyin'~_

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Livin' every moment~_

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

_~I'm flyin'~_

Tip and Dash were making music along with Flynn's gang and they were enjoying the beat.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Movin' to the heartbeat~_

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

_~I'm flyin'~_

The spirits were floating in the ballroom and Ariel's thought they were some special effects to the dance.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~Livin' every moment~_

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

_~I'm tryin' hard to believe, it's not just a dream~_

_~Singing the song, living the song of life~_

Jim asked with a smirk as he held out his hand to his fiancé, "How about we show them how do dance?" Ariel giggled and said with a playful smile, "Yes, lets."

_~I hear the song of the moon and stars~_

Jim brought his angel to the center of attention and he kissed her hand.

_~I hear the children sing~_

Ariel blushed and Jim pulled her closer to him.

_~It's a celebration of every heart~_

The two of them began to dance and everyone was watching their amazing dance moves.

_~Of every living thing~_

Everyone was doing the conga line to the beat.

_~Singing it to the song of life~_

_~Movin' to the heartbeat, the heart beat~_

Merlin and Garrett used their magic to make it more lively and upbeat.

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

_~oh oh oh I'm flying~_

Mushu then lit the Christmas fireworks and they were almost to go off.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~oh oh livin' every moment~_

Mushu then realized he was tied to a big firework and tried to get himself off of it.

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

_~oh whoa~_

All of the small fireworks were going except the firework Mushu was on.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~yeah~_

Everyone was watching the Christmas fireworks and Ariel asked, "Where's Mushu?"

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

Mushu yelled as the firework took off along with the small red dragon.

_~oh oh oh I'm flyin'~_

The giant firework went off and everyone cheered as it exploded into different shapes and colors.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

Mushu then fell into the arms of Ariel Triton and smiled at her.

_~oh oh sing it to the sun and sky~_

Booster yelled as he got his camera ready, "Okay everyone big family picture." He set the timer and everyone got set for the picture.

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

Ariel thought that this was her best Christmas yet as she placed Mushu on her shoulder.

_~I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream~_

The flash of the camera went off and the best Christmas photo was taken.

_~Singing the song, livin' the song of life~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Hey everyone if have any ideas for new heroes, villains, and funny characters for The Curse of the Lion 3: The Goddess Games let me know. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


End file.
